Sasuke's Inner Demon
by HarukaHavok
Summary: Sasuke is bitten by a vampire and begins to change into one. When he develops a demonic alter ego that loves Sakura,Sasuke warns her that his demon is using her for blood.But can she resist? SasuXSaku. Language,Violence,Death. script. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's Inner Demon**

_**If today I die,**_

_**And cannot deny,**_

_**The life that I live,**_

_**For what I say now,**_

_**Will benefit, myself, in time.**_

_**No time to die, nor live,**_

_**Surmise my position.**_

_**My words define me.**_

_**For assuming these were my last words,**_

_**I would say absolutely nil.**_

_**-Serj Tankian**_

Sakura: Sasuke, where are you going?

Sasuke: To the woods.

Sakura: Why?

Sasuke: To train.

Sakura: Um, okay.

(Sasuke leaves.)

Inner Sakura: Why does he always have to go "train"? Why doesn't he stay here with me?! Grr…

Meanwhile in the woods

??? (boy): You sure he comes here everyday?

??? (girl): Yeah. I've been watching him for a while. He comes here everyday, at the same time, in this same clearing.

Boy: What a weirdo.

(Sasuke arrives.)

Sasuke thinking: He thinks he can beat me. He has gotten much stronger, though. Still, it would be an embarrassment to lose…to Naruto.

Boy: So, I guess he does come here everyday.

Girl thinking: Sasuke, you're mine!

Back in the village

Sakura: That's it! I'm gonna investigate this "training"!

(Sakura, after conversing with her alter ego, Inner Sakura, decides to follow Sasuke into the woods.)

Sakura muttering to herself: I bet he's not training at all! He probably has a girlfriend! I mean, what would he be training for, anyway??

(She arrives at the woods. She enters, and as she walks through the forest, she hears voices. The voices become louder as she approaches the heart of the forest.)

Sakura somewhat nervous: …Sasuke? Is that you?

(Suddenly, the voices stop. There is a strange silence as Sakura approaches the area where the voices had been coming from.)

Sakura small voice: Sasuke?

(Nearby, behind the bushes, the mysterious boy and girl have taken Sasuke prisoner. He is tied to the base of a tree, his mouth taped shut. He has been stripped of all of his weapons.)

Girl: You'd better keep quiet.

Boy: Yeah, you wouldn't want us to hurt your little pink-haired girlfriend over there. nods toward Sakura

Sasuke thinking: Why did Sakura have to follow me? Now we're both in danger. She better leave, before it's too late.

Girl aggravated: Why won't this girl leave?

Sakura: Sasuke, are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?

Girl: Alright, this girl's gotta go. She's getting really, really annoying.

Boy cracks knuckles: This should be fun.

Girl: Oh, it will be. turns to Sasuke Don't worry. We won't leave you out. We'll make sure you get to witness your girlfriend slain. Wouldn't you like that?

Sasuke struggles

Girl evil smirk: I thought so.


	2. Chapter 2

(She and the boy creep out of the bushes behind Sakura. Sakura doesn't notice.)

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke, I hope you're alright.

Sasuke stops struggling

Sakura: I never should have allowed you to come out here alone. clenches fists I'm so stupid!

(Sasuke listens to Sakura, surprised at her caring so much.)

Sakura: We're supposed to protect each other, and seek comfort in each other. That's what you do when you…-

(The girl has heard enough. She leaps at Sakura, and knocks her down. She holds Sakura down.)

Sakura: What the…? Who are you?

(The girl slips a kunai knife from her belt. She presses it to Sakura's throat.)

Girl: Such a shame. You're about to die, and your boyfriend can't even save you.

Sakura: My boyfriend…? realizes Sasuke? But he's not my-

(The boy, who retreated back into the bush when the girl attacked, steps out, kunai in his hand as well.)

Sakura: What have you done with Sasuke? And what do you want with me?

Girl: Don't worry. Sasuke's fine. Besides, I would never hurt my future boyfriend.

Sakura: Your boyfriend??

Inner Sakura: Okay, this girl's gone enough!

(Sakura pushes the girl, taking her by surprise. She loses her grip on Sakura, and Sakura leaps to her feet.)

Girl: Hmm, so you want a fair fight, huh? I can take you!

(But instead of fighting, Sakura dashes into the bushes where the boy and girl came from.)

Sakura looking around frantically Sasuke? Are you here?

(She arrives at the tree Sasuke is tied to. Sasuke watches her, not making a sound.)

Sakura: Sasuke!

(She cuts the ropes with a knife, and removes the tape from is mouth. He stands up, and brushes himself off.)

Sasuke: Sakura…you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have followed me. I don't know these people, or what they want, but they're dangerous. You should've stayed back in the village!

Sakura crushed pride: ….

Sasuke looking past Sakura: Here they come.

Girl: You'll never have Sasuke! He's mine!

Sakura: Back off! Sasuke's with _me_!

Girl looks to where Sasuke was: Hey, where'd he go??

Sasuke's voice: Sakura, now!

(Sakura lunges at the girl, pinning her down as she had done to Sakura earlier.)

Sakura triumphant smirk: Heh heh. Told you he was with me.

Inner Sakura: Yeah, this girl doesn't have a chance with Sasuke!

(Sasuke leaps from a tree branch overhead. He lands nimbly next to the girl.)

Sasuke: Payback time.

Girl: Well, then, Sasuke, I guess if I can't have you, no one can!

(The girl grabs Sasuke's arm. She twists it, exposing his wrist. She brings it to her mouth, and sinks her teeth into his wrist.)

Sasuke struggling: What are you?? Some sorta vampire?!


	3. Chapter 3

(He shakes her off.)

Sasuke: You disgust me.

Sakura horrified: Sasuke, are you alright??

Sasuke: Die, you bloodthirsty demon.

(He pulls out a huge demon-wind Shuriken, with four sword-like blades protruding from a ring in the middle.)

Boy: Haruka, no!

Haruka: Don't worry, Abusoru. He can kill me, but he can't kill my blood.

Abusoru: …What?

(Sasuke doesn't hesitate. He swings the shuriken and slices Haruka's neck, severing her head. Sakura looks like she's about to be sick when the girl's body still moves. He then slices right at her chest, aimed for her heart. In a disgusting eruption of blood and gore, he manages to destroy the heart.)

Sakura shaking slightly: Um…nice, Sasuke.

(Without a word, Sasuke turns to Haruka's partner, Abusoru.)

Abusoru in shock after witnessing Haruka's death: Haruka…

(Sasuke swings at the boy, again at the chest, bringing the boy down in one shot. Sasuke kicks away the remains of the boy.)

Sakura: ….

Sasuke emotionless: What are you waiting for?

Sakura: Huh?

Sasuke: Are we going, or what?

Sakura: Oh, yeah. Right. Let's get out of here.

Sakura thinking: I've never seen Sasuke like this before. He was so…merciless. I guess, they did tie him up and stuff, but…would it make him that mad? And what was up with that girl, Haruka? Was she really…a vampire? …That's crazy, though. Vampires don't exist. They can't exist. Can they?

…**_And fire unquenched, unquenchable,_**

Around, within, thy heart shall dwell;

Nor ear can hear nor tongue can tell

The tortures of that inward hell!

But first on earth as vampire sent,

Thy corpse shall from its tomb be rent:

Then ghastly haunt thy native place

And suck the blood of all thy race…

-from The Giaour by Lord Byron

After returning to the village

(Sakura is alone, leaning against a tree trunk, half-reading a book.)

Sakura reading book aloud, but to herself: Vampire, a mythical creature described in many old stories. 400-500 years ago, many believed they truly existed. Although no proof has been found to assure their existence, some people today still believe in them.

According to legend, most vampires come out only at night to drink the blood of humans. These vampires look very different from humans. However, some stories also describe vampires as creatures looking identical to humans. These vampires also feed off of human blood, but in a different manner. Traditional vampires bite their victims' necks. These special vampires seem to prefer drinking from their victims' wrists. Also, when bitten by this particular form of vampire, victims may experience dulled or no emotion, they may begin to despise the light of daytime, or, in a few cases, develop their own taste for blood.

Sakura shuts book: Sasuke…that girl Haruka bit his wrist, and after that…Sasuke was totally emotionless. Could that mean…that girl really _was_ some kind of vampire?

(Sakura sits still for a long time, staring down at the book on her lap, wondering if the girl in the woods really was a vampire. Then she hears footsteps.)

Sakura stands up: Sasuke? Is that you?

(Naruto appears.)

Naruto: Hi Sakura.

Sakura small smile: Oh, hey, Naruto.

Naruto: Why are you out here? And what're you reading?

Sakura: Oh, this? It's nothing. slides book behind her

Naruto: If it's nothing, then why are you wasting your time reading it?

Sakura: I don't know. I was mostly just…thinking.

Naruto: Oh. Hey, where's Sasuke?

Sakura: I don't know. Why?

Naruto: He told me he was gonna fight me today. I've been training for weeks!

Sakura thinking: So that's why Sasuke's been going to the woods to train! So he could beat Naruto!

Hey, Naruto, can I ask you something?

Naruto delighted, thinking: Here it comes! She's gonna ask me out! Believe it!

(Naruto slides down beside her, so they're both leaning against the tree.)

Naruto: What is it?

Sakura: Um, this probably sounds crazy, but…

Naruto thinking: I don't care what she asks. I'm gonna say yes!

Sakura: Do you believe in vampires?

Naruto huge grin: Yes!! Wait, what?

Sakura: You do? relieved Great. Then you won't think I'm crazy.

Naruto: …Uh…

Sakura: You see, Sasuke went into the woods a few hours ago to train for something.

Naruto: It was probably for our fight!

Sakura: Uh, yeah. Anyway, I decided to follow him. But when I got to the woods, I realized Sasuke had been ambushed, and then tied to a tree. I rescued him, and we fought the boy and girl who attacked him. Then, something really weird happened. The girl, Haruka, bit Sasuke's wrist and…drank his blood.

Naruto: Drank his blood?? You sure it wasn't just a chakra-stealing jutsu?

Sakura: I don't think it was a jutsu at all. When Sasuke tried to kill the girl afterward by slicing her head off with his shuriken, she didn't die. In fact, the only he was able to kill her was by piercing her heart.

Naruto: Sounds like Sasuke was extra-violent today. Or maybe he was just mad.

Sakura: That's what I thought. Until I read a page on vampires in this book. It said some vampires bite their victims' wrists, and cause the victim to lose all emotion. There were also a few other things listed, like hatred of light and a thirst for blood. But Sasuke doesn't have those symptoms.

Naruto: So you think the girl was really a vampire? I mean, she could have just been trying to freak you out. The heart thing could have just been a coincidence. And Sasuke never shows much emotion anyway.

Sakura: Yeah, but something tells me this isn't a coincidence, Naruto. Something tells me this is serious.


	4. Chapter 4

That night

(Sasuke is sitting up in a tree.)

Sasuke thinking: I wonder…if that girl really was a vampire. My wrist is burning where she bit me, but there's no mark. And now…I feel…empty. Like something's missing. And I don't know what it is.

The next morning

Just before daybreak the next morning, Sakura spots Sasuke, still in the tree. He is awake.)

Sakura: Sasuke? Were you up there all night?

Sasuke: I couldn't sleep.

Sakura: …Oh.

Sasuke: Did Naruto show up by any chance yesterday?

Sakura: Uh, yeah. He said you two were supposed to fight.

Sasuke: He said that?

Sakura: Yeah.

Sasuke: Well, tell him I'm ready any time he is.

Sakura: You're still gonna fight him after…

Sasuke: Sakura, that girl wasn't a vampire. You know that, right? Everyone knows vampires don't exist. So don't bother worrying about it, or about me. I'm fine.

Sakura: But…you have been acting sorta weird…

Sasuke: I told you, I'm fine!

Sakura: …Okay.

(Sakura leaves.)

Sasuke trying to convince himself: I'm not a vampire. I didn't get bitten by one. That girl was just crazy. And I didn't…enjoy killing them, I just…didn't mind the blood.

Sakura: And now he won't come out of the tree.

Naruto: Maybe he finally lost it.

Sakura defensive: No! Sasuke's not crazy! I know that girl must have been a vampire, because Sasuke never acts like this!

Naruto: Well, maybe she really was. But Sasuke thinks he's fine, right?

Sakura: Yeah, but-

Naruto: Maybe he is fine. Maybe he just, uh…wants to sit in a tree all night…and day.

Sakura duh: Or maybe he's _not_ fine.

Naruto: I think you're right.

Sakura sweatdrop

Naruto: I was just trying to think of possibilities!

Sakura sigh

A few hours later

(Around noontime, Sakura passes the tree Sasuke was in to see if he's still there.)

Sakura: Sasuke?

(She peers through the shady branches. She sees Sasuke, sleeping.)

Sakura sigh: Is he ever coming down?

At dusk

(Sasuke awakens just after the sun has set.)

Sasuke: Hmm…guess I slept all day.

(He leaps out of the tree, on to the ground.)

Sasuke: I wonder if Sakura and Naruto are already sleeping.

(He walks over to Sakura's house. He looks in the window. Sakura is reading.)

Sasuke thinking: That's so like her. I should've known she'd be reading, not sleeping.

(Sakura doesn't notice Sasuke at the window. He reads over her shoulder a bit.)

Sasuke thinking: She just won't give up on the vampire thing, will she?


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura: Almost all the traits of these vampires fit Sasuke perfectly.

(Sakura gets the feeling that someone is watching her. She turns around. Sasuke ducks. Sakura stares at the window suspiciously for a moment, then goes back to her book.)

Sasuke: Well, if she wants to believe that I'm some kind of vampire, fine. She'll see soon enough that I'm not.

(Sasuke leaves Sakura's window. He is headed to Naruto's house when something distracts his attention.)

Sasuke: What the…? What's that smell? It smells like…

(He heads to the source of the smell.)

Sasuke: I knew it. It's…blood.

(Two masked ninja are attacking a young ninja girl. She is defenseless against their relentless attacks.)

Sasuke thinking: I was drawn here by the scent of the girl's blood. Could that mean…I'm really a…?

Ninja 1: Okay, you little brat, have you learned by now not to go into the woods at night?

Ninja 2: Yeah, this is our turf!

Girl: I-I'm sorry. I won't…do it again.

Ninja 1: Okay, but unfortunately for you, you won't live long enough to do it again!

(The two ninja prepare to attack again.)

Sasuke thinking: I can't stand around and watch them kill her.

(Sasuke steps into the clearing they are fighting in.)

Sasuke: Why are you hurting this girl?

Ninja 1: Why do you care?

Ninja 2: Yeah, this is none of your business!

Sasuke: Oh, you want me to leave so you can kill this girl?

Ninja 1 smirk: It would be greatly appreciated.

(The wind changes direction. The scent of the girl's blood now blows directly toward Sasuke. Sasuke notices the irresistibly strong scent. He feels something shift inside him. His incisors grow longer and sharper. His pupils grow narrow, like a cat's. His nails form into long, sharp claws. He turns to the ninja. His voice is a demonic hiss.)

Sasuke: Leave…her…alone. She's…mine!

Ninja 1: Hey, what's up with this guy?

Ninja 2: He's nuts!

Ninja 1: Let's get outta here!

Ninja 2: Yeah! It's not worth defending our turf if there are freaks like him here!

(They disappear into the treetops.)

Sasuke slump

(The girl, not seeing Sasuke's transformation, goes up to him.)

Girl: Um…thank you, sir.

(Sasuke doesn't look at her.)

Sasuke: Listen, kid. Run. Now.

Girl: Huh? Why?

Sasuke turns to face her: I said run!

(The girl, obviously terrified by Sasuke's demonic appearance, runs away. The blood scent remains for a while. After it dissipates, Sasuke changes back to normal. He stares at his own hands, horrified at what he just became.)


	6. Chapter 6

_You let her get away._

Sasuke: …So what?

_She was weak. Bloodsoaked. She was easy prey!_

Sasuke: No! I'd never hurt a young girl like her! And I have no taste for human blood!

_Then why did you follow her scent?_

Sasuke: I…

_You wanted her blood. You wanted to drink from her._

Sasuke: No! I…didn't…

Even while you were pretending to save her, all you could hear was her deafening pulse, and the sound of her blood flowing through her veins.

Sasuke holds head: No…you're lying…I'm not a vampire…I don't want blood…

Admit it! Admit you thirsted for her blood!

Sasuke: Grr…who are you, anyway??

I am your true nature. The untamed part of your mind. I am your instinct.

Sasuke: No…

You must obey me. I can show you what you could do as a full vampire. The power you would have. Superhuman strength. Immortality. The ability to recover from any wound, no matter how fatal it would be to a human. As a full vampire-

Sasuke: What do you mean…full-vampire?

One can only become a full vampire once they have accepted their true nature. Only then will the full transformation begin. What happened to you when exposed to the girl's blood was just a taste of full vampirism.

Sasuke: …If I became a full vampire, I would have to give up all of my dreams. Of becoming a great ninja. Of fulfilling the Uchiha legacy. Of getting my revenge on my brother. I could never give all that up just for strength and recovery power.

Fool! You must accept your nature! You cannot deny its existence!

Sasuke: I'd rather live life as a half-human, half-vampire hybrid than have to always obey my savage instinct as a full vampire.

A vampire is nothing without his instincts!

Sasuke: I don't care. A true ninja relies not only on instinct, but also on knowledge, judgment, and common sense.

You will regret this.

Sasuke: I'm sure I won't.

(The voice, the embodiment of Sasuke's dark side, vanishes. Sasuke leaves the woods, only now truly beginning to accept his vampirism.)

Just before dawn

(Sasuke is back in his tree, this time pondering deeper matters.)

Sasuke thinking: I guess I really have become a vampire. I wonder if that means I'll have to drink blood to survive. And there's no way I can fight if, every time blood's shed, I'm gonna turn into a hideous demon. And what about Sakura and Naruto? I can't be around them when they're fighting, or injured…

(The sun begins to rise over the horizon.)

Sasuke yawns: Well, I guess if I'm going to have to be nocturnal, I'd better start now.

(He closes his eyes.)


	7. Chapter 7

Daybreak

(Sakura steps out of her house.)

Sakura: Ah, another beautiful morning.

(She walks up to what she has now dubbed Sasuke's tree.)

Sakura: Are you up there again, Sasuke?

(She notices him sleeping.)

Sakura: Does he sleep up there all day and night? Or has he become…nocturnal? 

(Sakura turns to leave and is startled by Naruto standing right behind her.)

Sakura startled: Naruto!

Naruto embarrassed: Uh…hi Sakura. Sorry if I scared you.

Sakura angry: Don't ever sneak up on me like that!

Naruto: I said I was sorry! Geez!

Sakura: Whatever.

Naruto: Why does Sasuke sleep all day?

Sakura: It's because he's nocturnal now.

Naruto: Nocturnal? What's that?

Sakura: It's when you sleep during the day, and wake up at night. In other words, when we're sleeping, he's awake. And when we're awake, like right now, he's asleep. Understand now?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sakura: Okay.

Naruto: So, if he's 'nocturnal' now, that means we'll never be on the same schedule as him. And that means we'll never see him awake, right?

Sakura: …Yeah. Unless we stay up really late or get up really, really early.

Naruto: That stinks.

Sakura: I thought you two couldn't stand each other anyway?

Naruto: Now we won't get to have our match. And we'll never know who's strongest.

Sakura: I think it's too late, Naruto. With Sasuke's powers, he could recover from any wound. And vampires have super strength. Not to mention, there are tons of secret tricks vampires can use in the heat of battle.

Naruto: Sounds like a challenge!

Sakura: Naruto, you don't get it, do you? Sasuke can recover from almost anything. The only way you could beat him would be by staking him through the heart. And that would kill him.

Naruto: Gee, I don't wanna kill him…

Sakura: Also, you couldn't shed any blood.

Naruto: Why not?

Sakura: If vampires catch the scent of blood, they can't help but find the source, and…drink from it.

Naruto: How do you know so much about vampires, anyway?

Sakura: I read.

Naruto: Oh.

(Sasuke opens his eyes.)

Sasuke: Why must you always come and annoy me, Naruto?

Naruto: Huh? Me? What about her? points to Sakura

Sasuke: At least Sakura doesn't yell when she talks.

Sakura sticks tongue out at Naruto

Naruto: Hmph.

Sasuke: So, is there any reason you two are having a meeting down there?

Sakura: …Not really.

Naruto: We wanted to know if you were really…uh, what was that word again?

Sakura sweatdrop: Nocturnal.

Naruto: Yeah, that. We wanted to know if you're really nocturnal now.

Sasuke: What gives you that idea?

Naruto: Well, you sleep up in that tree all day, everyday.

Sasuke: That makes me nocturnal?

Naruto: Uh, yeah. Kinda.

Sasuke shrugs: then I guess I am nocturnal. Now will you please leave?

Naruto: Okay.

Sakura small sigh: Fine.

(Sakura and Naruto turn to leave.)

Sasuke: Goodbye, Sakura.

Sakura blush: Bye, Sasuke.

Naruto rolls eyes


	8. Chapter 8

Just after dark

Sakura: He should be awake by now.

Naruto: So, what, are we gonna go bother him again?

Sakura: No. I'm gonna…test him.

Naruto: Hm? How?

(Sakura takes out a kunai.)

Naruto: …Hold on there, Sakura. Let's not do anything…reckless.

Sakura: I'm gonna cut myself.

Naruto: What? Why?

Sakura: I'm gonna see if Sasuke's lured here by the blood.

(Sakura slices a deep gash into her wrist, a little deeper than she meant to. She winces at the pain, but waits until a good amount of blood has flown onto the ground before wrapping the wound.)

Naruto: Okay, now what?

Sakura: Now we wait.

(Sasuke is just waking up. He leaps to the ground before noticing the strong scent of blood wafting around.)

Sasuke: Blood?

(He tries to find where the scent is coming from. He discovers its coming from the part of the forest near the village.)

Sasuke thinking: Should I follow the scent? It's pretty strong. Someone might be seriously hurt. But, in that case, maybe I shouldn't. The vampire demon inside me might…come out. And I wouldn't want that.

(Sasuke tries to ignore the scent, but it won't go away. Finally, he gives up and decides to follow it.)

Sasuke: That's it. I've gotta see where that's coming from.

(He follows the scent to its source.)

Sasuke: Hm? What's this?

(He notices the pool of blood on the ground.)

Sasuke: Argh…no…it's…starting…again…

(His teeth turn back into fangs, his eyes narrow, and his claws grow long and sharp once more.)

Sasuke wincing: No…I can't…change now…it's too…dangerous…

(His transformation completes itself. His eyes gleam as he stares at the fresh blood.)

Sasuke inner voice: I can't do this. If I drink it now, I'll never be able to control myself around any blood. I have to resist. I have to fight it!

(Sakura and Naruto are watching from behind some underbrush. Sakura is horrified seeing Sasuke turn into a demon when exposed to the blood.)

Sakura thinking: Poor Sasuke. His life is becoming a living nightmare. First he loses almost all his emotion. Then he starts sleeping all day, and only coming out at night. Now he becomes a demonic replica of himself when he's near blood.

Naruto thinking: Sasuke's a total freakshow now! It's creeping me out!

Sasuke: Argh…I can't…take it…anymore!

(He cups his hands, dips them into the pool, and takes a long, slow sip of the blood.)

Sasuke demon voice: Ahh. Now to find the source of this delicious blood.

Sakura whisper: Naruto, we have to get outta here. That's my blood he's looking for, remember?

Naruto loud whisper: How are we gonna go without him noticing?

Sakura: Naruto, shh!

(Sasuke turns. He walks over to the bushes where Sakura and Naruto are hiding.)

Sakura scared: He's gonna find us!

Naruto: Even if we get away, he won't forget the scent of your blood.

Sakura: …He'll know it was me…!

Naruto: Wait, Sakura, where'd he go?

Sakura: He's…gone!

Naruto: Maybe he gave up and left.

Sakura relieved: He must have.

Naruto: So what're we waiting for? Let's get outta here!

(They turn around.)

Sasuke: Going somewhere?

(Sasuke looks normal, but is still possessed.)

Sakura: …Sasuke!


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Sasuke…you'd better leave! Or else!

Sasuke: Or else what? Are you gonna stake me through the heart? Or pour holy water on me?

Sakura: Sasuke…you wouldn't…

Sasuke: Oh, but I would.

Naruto: Sasuke, snap out of it!

Sakura: Please, Sasuke, don't do this!

Sasuke grabs Sakura: Oh, Sakura, but you taste so good.

Sakura blush: Sasuke…

Naruto: Sakura, don't let him get to you!

Sasuke holds Sakura in his arms: Please Sakura? One little taste?

Sakura eyes closed, smiling: Sasuke…I can't…let you…

Naruto: Yeah, Sakura! Fight him!

Sasuke: Don't interrupt.

(He reaches over to Naruto, and pushes him backward into a tree trunk. Naruto hits his head, and falls to the ground, out cold. This weakens Sasuke's manipulation over Sakura, and she comes out of her dreamy state.)

Sakura: What did you do to him?

Sasuke: Don't worry. He's fine. He's just taking a little nap.

Sakura: ….

Sasuke: Now, where were we? Oh, yes. I believe you were about to give me a taste of your delicious blood.

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: It won't convert you into a vampire. Not if I take it from your neck.

Sakura: But…I…

(Sasuke cups the back of Sakura's head. He leans in close to her neck, and sinks his fangs into her soft, tender skin.)

Sakura shudder: Oh, Sasuke…!

(Sasuke finishes his drink.)

Sasuke: Ah…you taste just as beautiful as you are.

Sakura sigh of happiness

(Sakura steps closer to him. She wraps her arms around his neck.)

Sakura: Sasuke…I have to tell you something.

Sasuke: Anything, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Well…ever since we first met, I've always…liked you. And you knew that, I think. But it seemed like you didn't care about me at all.

Sasuke: Well, I was missing out on you for a long time.

Sakura: And I've been missing out on you.

(Sasuke gently pulls Sakura toward him. Just as they are leaning in for a kiss, the sun rises over the horizon. Sasuke groans, and puts his hand on his forehead.)

Sasuke: Huh? Wha…what happened? What am I doing here? And why is Naruto sleeping on the ground?

Sakura: Uh…Sasuke, are you okay?

Sasuke: Sakura…why are we here? And why does my mouth taste like…blood?


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura: Sasuke, don't you remember…?

Sasuke: Sakura, I didn't…drink from you?

Sakura puts hand on neck: Um, yeah. You kinda…did.

Sasuke notices Sakura's hand: Only in the neck?

Sakura nods 

Sasuke: Well, at least you won't convert. But…

Sakura: But what?

Sakura: …Because I took your blood, that means we'll always be connected to each other's thoughts and emotions.

Sakura: …Why?

Sasuke: That's what happens when you take someone's blood but don't convert them.

Sakura: How do you know so much about it?

Sasuke: …Vampire instinct.

Sakura: And you didn't believe you were a vampire.

Sasuke shrugs

Sakura: So…how come you…don't remember what happened?

Sasuke: I have, sort of like, an alter ego now. I call him Demon Me, and he's the one you see when I transform. When he takes over, I don't remember anything he does with my body afterward.

Sakura: Sasuke, I'm sorry all this is happening to you…

Sasuke: ….

(The sun rises higher over the horizon, casting bright light on Sakura and Sasuke.)

Sasuke wince: Argh!

Sakura: What? What's wrong?

Sasuke in pain: The light…I have to …get away…

(He leaps up into a nearby tree, where the leaves and branches provide shade.)

Sakura: Sasuke can't handle daylight…

(Sasuke disappears.)

Sakura: He must have moved to a different tree.

(Naruto wakes up.)

Naruto: Huh? What happened? Where's Sasuke?

Sakura: He…left.

Naruto: Oh. Did he bite you?

Sakura: …No.

Naruto: Oh, well that's good.

Sakura: Yeah…

(Sakura feels a wave of tiredness wash over her. She yawns unintentionally.)

Naruto: Sakura, are you tired?

Sakura thinking: It must the bond between me and Sasuke.

Sakura: Nah, I'm fine.

Naruto: Shrugs.


	11. Chapter 11

That night

(Sakura is alone, walking around the outskirts of their village.)

Sakura thinking: I wonder if Sasuke's awake.

Sasuke: I am.

Sakura: Huh?

(She looks up to find Sasuke staring at her from a tree branch.)

Sasuke hops down: I knew you were coming. I can read your thoughts, remember? touches Sakura's forehead

Sakura squirms under Sasuke's touch: Um…oh, yeah.

Sasuke: So why are you up walking around so late?

Sakura: I just…couldn't sleep.

Sasuke: Oh.

Sakura: So what's with you and the trees? Are you gonna become one of those tree-huggers?

(Sasuke laughs, a warm, rich laugh that surprises Sakura.)

Sakura: Sasuke…are you…getting your emotions back?

Sasuke: …Feeling you strong emotions through our blood link must be bringing back my own.

Sakura: Really? So you can…feel now?

Sasuke: Every time you feel an emotion very strongly, I guess I regain the emotion.

Sakura smile: Glad I could help.

(Sasuke notices Sakura's bandaged wrist.)

Sasuke: Sakura, did you hurt herself?

Sakura: Oh, this? It's nothing.

Sasuke: Sakura, you forget I can read your thoughts. That wound had particular significance.

Sakura: I guess there's no point in lying. Um…I kinda…lured you here last night by cutting myself. I figured it would attract your attention, and…it did.

Sasuke: So the blood I smelled…was yours?

Sakura nods

Sasuke thoughtful: Sakura, can I see your wrist for a minute? The cut one?

Sakura hesitates

Sasuke: Don't worry, I won't bite you.

(Sakura holds her wrist out to him. He begins to unwrap the wound.)

Sakura: …What are you doing?

(The wound is completely unwrapped.)

Sasuke observing cut: Sakura, it was dangerous of you to cut yourself so deeply.

Sakura: Now I'll have a huge scar there.

Sasuke: Hmm…

(Sasuke brings her wrist to his mouth.)

Sakura panicked: Sasuke, what are you doing?? You said you weren't gonna bite me!

Sasuke: And that's true.

(He gently licks at the wound. Sakura watches, nervous but excited at his somewhat sensual action. And to her surprise, when Sasuke is finished, the wound is completely healed.)

Sakura: …Thanks, Sasuke. How…did you do that?

Sasuke: Vampires can heal others just as they can heal themselves.

Sakura: …Oh.

(Dawn arrives.)

Sasuke: I have to go.

Sakura sigh: Okay.

(Sasuke turns to go. Before he leaves, he glances back at Sakura. She gives him an unsure smile. To her surprise, he smiles back. But then the sun rises a little more, and Sasuke disappears.)

Sakura: ….


	12. Chapter 12

(Nearby, Naruto is training hard. He is throwing kunai at a tree, and trying to hit the same spot every time.)

Naruto mad: Grr! Why can't I do this right?!

(He whips another kunai at the tree, but misses. The kunai hits another tree, and the whole tree shakes with the force. Then, to Naruto's surprise, a sleeping Sasuke falls out of the tree. He crashes to the ground below with a thud. He wakes up, and looks around sleepily.)

Sasuke rubs head: …Ow.

Naruto: Uh…heh heh.

(Sasuke realizes what happened.)

Sasuke furious: Naruto, you idiot! You could warn someone before you're about to throw kunai at the tree they're sleeping in!

Naruto: It was an accident!

Sasuke: It's always an "accident".

Naruto: Grr…

Sasuke: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to sleep. Without any disturbances.

Naruto: Fine! I don't wanna talk to you, anyway!

Sasuke from up in tree: Then don't. Leave.

(Naruto, furious at Sasuke's insults, leaves.)

Sasuke: Finally.

(Sasuke rests his head against the tree, and closes his eyes.)

Hey, Sakura!

Sakura: What is it, Naruto?

Naruto: You'll never guess what happened in the woods just now!

Sakura: Did it involve Sasuke?

Naruto: Yep!

Sakura: Alright, tell me.

(Sasuke has awakened to find that the two ninja he had scared off before are back.)

Ninja 1: I wonder if that freak's here.

Ninja 2: That demon kid?

Ninja 1: Yeah.

Ninja 2: Doesn't matter, cause his little Halloween trick won't work twice.

Ninja 1: Heh, yeah. He can't scare us off with that psycho face trick again.

Sasuke thinking: I'm never gonna get any sleep.

(Sasuke descends from the tree. He sneaks up behind the ninja. He taps one of them on the shoulder.)

Ninja 1: Huh? turns around It's that kid!

Naruto: I was throwing kunai at a tree, and…I missed the tree I was aiming for. It hit a different tree. And then, cause the tree shook, Sasuke fell out of tree! He didn't even wake up right away! And when he did, all he said was "…Ow." He was all groggy-looking. He looked so funny!

(Sakura laughs, and when she imagines the look on Sasuke's face after waking up on the ground, she laughs even more. Naruto retells the part where Sasuke fell.)

Naruto: All I saw was him falling out of the tree, still sleeping! He was all dazed when he finally woke up!

(Sakura and Naruto are doubled over laughing.)

Ninja 2: What do you want, kid?

Sasuke: I want…I want you to…

(Sasuke starts laughing.)

Ninja 1: This kid really is crazy!

Sasuke: No! I want you to…

(Sasuke can't finish; he is laughing too hard.)

Ninja 2: Forget it! While he's having himself a good laugh, why don't we get outta here?

(Ninja 1 + 2 disappear into the forest.)

Sasuke still laughing: W…wait! No! I…

(He collapses laughing.)

Sakura out a breath: …Thanks, Naruto. I needed that.

Naruto also out of breath: Man, you shoulda been there.

(Sasuke stops laughing. He collects himself, and catches his breath.)

Sasuke: …What was that all about?

(He reaches out to Sakura's mind.)

Sasuke thinking: Sakura, can you hear me?


	13. Chapter 13

(Sakura and Naruto are sitting near some bushes, eating berries.)

Sakura: So you're sure these aren't poisonous?

Naruto shrugs: I don't know. I found them growing over on that bush. points to berry bushes

Sakura: You don't know if they're safe or not??

Naruto: Uh…I didn't really think about it.

Sakura: Naruto, you moron! We could both end up poisoned!

Naruto: Heh heh. Oops.

Sasuke: Why can't Sakura hear me?

(Sasuke is about to contact her again, but he suddenly feels very sick.)

Sasuke: Ugh…why do I feel so awful all of a sudden?

(Sasuke sinks to his knees. He feels a wave of nausea come over him.)

Sasuke: I think I'm gonna be sick…

(Naruto is violently sick after eating the berries.)

Naruto: Urgh…

Sakura: That's weird. The berries didn't make me sick.

Naruto: You're lucky.

(Sasuke is clutching his stomach.)

Sasuke: Ugh…

Sakura: Naruto, are you better yet?

(Naruto nods weakly.)

Sakura: Good. I don't have to watch you puke right in front of me again.

Sasuke a little better: What the hell…? What's going on??

(Sasuke contacts Sakura again.)

Sakura hearing Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura thinking: Sasuke?

Sasuke thinking: Where are you?

Sakura thinking: Right outside the woods. Why?

(Sasuke doesn't respond.)

Sakura: ….

(Sasuke appears in the tree above them.)

Sakura: Wow, you're here already? That was fast.

Naruto: Why does he always have to show up here?

Sasuke: Sakura, a little while ago, were you…laughing?

Sakura: Um, yeah, why?

Sasuke: Great. Thanks to you, I couldn't catch two criminal ninja.

Sakura confused: What does that have to do with me laughing?

Sasuke: Remember what I told you about our emotions?

Sakura still lost: Yeah…

Sasuke: And you were laughing really hard, right?

Sakura: Yeah.

Sasuke: So, while I was trying to intimidate two ninja, I started…laughing, because of our link.

Sakura: You started laughing?

Sasuke: …Yeah. What were you guys laughing about, anyway?

(Naruto and Sakura exchange glances. Sakura starts giggling.)

Sasuke: No, don't laugh, please…oh, why did I ask?

(Sasuke tries hard not to, but ends up giggling like a girl. Naruto laughs hysterically. Sakura finally stops, and Sasuke stops too.)

Sakura: Sorry, Sasuke.

Sasuke: ….

Sakura thinks of something: Hey, Sasuke, were you sick in the forest, by any chance?

Sasuke glare: Yeah. Was that from you, too?

Sakura: Uh…eh-heh…

Naruto: I picked some berries from a bush and gave em to me and Sakura. Turns out, I guess they were poisonous, so I got really sick. But Sakura didn't get sick at all.

Sasuke: That's because they made me sick.

Sakura: But I thought we both felt the emotions…?

Sasuke: Not sickness. That's different. Sickness usually gets passed to the other person in a blood link.

Sakura: Oh.

Sasuke: Well, at least you didn't have to be sick because of Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto: How was I supposed to know they were poisonous?

Sasuke: Next time don't eat things you find growing in the woods.

(Sasuke vanishes into the forest.)

Sakura: …I didn't mean to make him sick.

Naruto: ….


	14. Chapter 14

That evening

(Sakura has tried to contact Sasuke, but when she almost reaches him, she feels something in the way, sort of like a brick wall.)

Sakura thinking: Sasuke must be ignoring me. That's why I can't get through.

(Since it is not quite dark out yet, Sasuke is still sleeping. He has created a mental barrier that won't allow Sakura or anyone else to disturb him.)

(Sakura feels unwanted.)

Sakura: Why does he hate me? Demon Sasuke was the only one who really liked me.

(She gets an idea.)

Sakura: Wait a minute! I can make Demon Sasuke…come here! All I need is some…

(Sakura decides not to cut herself this time, fearing Sasuke would see it later. Instead, she decides to find another source of blood.)

Sakura: A wolf!

(There is a young wolf, obviously separated from its pack, wandering around. Sakura decides to kill it.)

(Sakura lays the dead wolf on the ground so that its blood leaks onto the ground.)

Sakura a little crazy: Ha! Now he'll come for sure! And Demon Sasuke will kiss me like he almost did last time!

(Sakura waits patiently for Sasuke.)

(It is finally dark. Sasuke wakes up. He smells the blood.)

Sasuke: Here we go again.

(Sasuke, unable to deny his hunger, and unable to resist his instinct, follows the scent. It leads him to a dead wolf.)

Sasuke: A…wolf? But…this scent…is human blood!

(Sasuke realizes what has happened.)

Sasuke: This wolf…it was a transformed ninja!

(Sakura, who is waiting nearby, hears him.)

Sakura thinking: I killed a ninja?

Sasuke: Well, I haven't eaten in days, and it is already dead, so…

(Sasuke drinks from the wolf-ninja's neck.)

(Sasuke reverts to Demon Sasuke.)

Sasuke: Even in wolf form, human blood is delicious.

(Sakura steps forward.)

Sasuke alluring: Ah, hello, my sweet cherry blossom. Here to give me some dessert?

Sakura blushes a little

Sasuke: No need to be shy.

Sakura moves closer to Sasuke: Um, okay.

(Sasuke holds Sakura tightly in his arms. He begins to feed from her neck. Sakura cries out happily. When he finishes, Sakura smiles dreamily at him.)

Sakura delighted: ….

Sasuke: You know, I could drink from you forever without tiring of the sweet taste of your blood.

(Sakura giggles, still a bit nervous.)

Sasuke: Still a bit nervous, Sakura-chan? I think I can fix that.

(Sasuke leans toward Sakura. Just as Sakura's sure she's going to die of suspense or excitement or both, she feels Sasuke's lips touch her own. She shudders from the contact. But just as suddenly as the kiss begins, it ends. Sasuke pushes Sakura away roughly. Sakura gives him a confused and hurt look.)

Sakura: Sasuke, what are you doing…?

Why…why were we…doing that?

Sakura: you…wanted to. Remember?

Sasuke realizes what happened: I told you. That's not me you were…kissing. That's my inner demon. And it can't be trusted.

Sakura turns away: ….

Sasuke: Sakura, I know you probably think that Demon Me loves you, but it's just using you.

Sakura still turned: …He's not…using me…

Sasuke: It drank from you, didn't it?

Sakura: …Yes.

Sasuke: It's using you for blood.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura denial: No! He wasn't using me! And he never will! He loves me, and I love him!

Sasuke: No, Sakura! Don't believe its lies! Demon Me is just the hanyou half of my personality! It doesn't love you, and it never will. It just wants your blood.

Sakura: ….

Sasuke sigh: Sakura…I have to be totally honest about this one. When Demon Me leaves, and I come to, I can still taste your blood. And…it's amazing. I'm sure it's the best blood my hanyou side has ever tasted. So, with blood that…delicious, for lack of a better word, you can bet Demon Me would want you to be in love with it. That way it could get your blood any time it wanted, like turning a faucet on and off.

Sakura: …I thought he…it…loved me…

Sasuke: Sakura, no matter how charming and charismatic Hanyou seems to you, remember it's still a demon, and it's still evil.

(Sakura turns away, slightly humiliated at the fact that she ever felt any emotion for a thing that was purely evil.)

Sakura: I guess you're right.

Sasuke puts hand on Sakura's shoulder: I am right.

Sakura turns around, surprised at Sasuke's friendly and comforting gesture: Huh?

Sasuke: You don't…really love Demon Me, do you? I mean, Demon Me is just that - a demon.

Sakura: And you're a vampire. And Naruto's a nine-tailed fox.

Sasuke: But we're not evil.

(The sun begins to rise.)

Sasuke: I have to go. Promise me you won't let Hanyou get near you again.

Sakura: But…I…

Sasuke: Promise me!

Sakura: …I promise.

Sasuke: Good.

(He disappears.)

Sakura looking at feet: ….But I'm torn….


	16. Chapter 16

Late morning

(Sakura is talking to Naruto, as she does nearly every morning now.)

Naruto: I don't think he really has an alter ego. I think he just says that so you won't think that he's the demon.

Sakura: I don't know…

Naruto thinking: Why does she always have to talk about Sasuke?? Does she really care that much? Why don't we just leave him alone in the forest? That's what he wants, isn't it?

Sakura: But I'm worried about him. It seems like it's getting harder for him to control his inner demon.

Naruto: Yeah, but he's only a demon around blood, right?

Sakura: That's the worst part. Ninja have to witness and experience a lot of bloodshed, so if Sasuke turns demonic every time he's exposed to blood, he'll endanger everyone around him. Especially in a fight.

Naruto: So we shouldn't ever have our match?

Sakura: Not unless Sasuke learns to control his bloodlust.

In the woods

(There is a group of kids in the woods. They are all about 9-10 years old.)

Boy 1: Haven't you heard the rumors?

Girl: No…

Boy 2: How could you not know?

Boy 3: Yeah, everyone's talking about it!

Girl: Well, I haven't heard anything!

Boy 1: There's supposed to be a vampire in these woods!

Girl scared: A…vampire?

Boy 2: Yeah!

Boy 3: They say he has big, sharp fangs, and claws, and cat's eyes!

Girl: Cat's eyes? So he can see in the dark?

Boy 2: Yeah.

Girl: Do you think…he really has fangs and claws?

Boy 1: Of course!

Boy 3: They're real sharp, so he can tear people to shreds!

Girl: Um…why are we looking for him, then?

Boy 2: Vampires are powerless during the day.

Girl: During the day? So we'll be safe?

Boy 3: Uh-huh.

Boy 1: And we brought lots of anti-vampire stuff.

Boy 2 looks through bag: Yeah, we got garlic, um…silver chains, -

Girl: Silver chains?

Boy 3: The guy who gave us all this stuff said silver chains weaken vampires and burn their skin.

Girl: Oh. Who'd you get this stuff from, anyway?

Boy 3: He ran some kinda weird shop.

Boy 2: Yeah. So anyways, we got garlic, sliver chains, wooden stakes, holy water…

Boy 1: What's the holy water gonna do?

Boy 3: If you pour it on a vampire, it'll melt his flesh.

Girl: What about the stakes?

Boy 2: You put it through a vampire's heart to kill him.

Girl: Do we wanna kill him?

Boy 1: Yeah!

Boy 3: We'll be heroes!

Girl: But…he hasn't hurt anybody, has he?

Boy 2: Well…no, but-

Girl: So why are we gonna hurt him? Maybe he's harmless.

Boy 1: A harmless vampire? Yeah, right.

Boy 3: How could something that drinks blood be harmless?

Girl: ….

Boy 3: That's what I thought.

Boy 2: Come on, let's look for him!

Boy 1 + 3: Yeah!

Girl: …Okay.


	17. Chapter 17

(Sasuke is sleeping. He awakens to the sound of running feet, and children's voices. He sits up, and sees four kids, three boys and a girl, looking up into trees, searching through bushes, and scaring each other.)

Sasuke thinking: I wonder what they're doing.

(The girl has climbed up the tree to the part Sasuke is in. She gasps when she reaches his branch, and faces him eye to eye. He stares at her, and she backs away from him, wide-eyed.)

Sasuke: Um…hello.

(The girl scurries down the tree. She runs over to the three boys.)

Girl yelling: I found him! I found him!

Boy 1: You did?

Girl: Yeah! He's up in that tree!

Boy 2 narrows eyes: How do we know you're not lying?

Girl: I'm not! He's really up there! I swear!

Sasuke thinking: I wish they'd shut up and leave.

Boy 2: I'm gonna go see.

Boy 3: Yeah, me too!

Boy 1: And I'm going too!

Girl: …Be careful!

Boy 2: We'll be fine. We're not crybabies like you.

Girl embarrassed: ….

Sasuke thinking: That girl's really quiet and shy. She lets the boys walk all over her. She should stand up for herself.

(The boys are climbing up the tree. Sasuke doesn't know they are looking for him. He remains in the tree, watching the girl cry.)

Boy 1: She's so dumb, she probably wouldn't know a vampire if one bit her!

Boy 2: Yeah, I know!

Boy 3 laugh

(They reach the branch Sasuke is sitting in. They peek at him, and he turns. They all back off a little.)

Boy 1 trying to be brave: Are…are you a…vampire?

Sasuke: Do I look like a vampire?

Boy 1: Uh, no…

Sasuke: Then what do you think?

Boy 1: ….

(He climbs down. The other boys follow.)

Boy 1: That kid wasn't a vampire!

Boy 2: Yeah, he was human! That's why he was awake!

Boy 3: You're so stupid!

Girl: But…I thought…

Boy 1: You thought wrong!

Boy 3: Hey, I have an idea. Since that kid wasn't a vampire, how about we leave some bait for the real one?

Boy 2: Good idea!

Girl: …Huh?

(The three boys grab the girl, and tie her to a nearby tree with the silver chains. She struggles, but can't get away.)

Boy 1: Now, we wait until the real vampire comes.

Girl: No! Let me go!

(Sasuke, seeing what the boys have done to the girl, comes down from the tree. He willingly transforms. He approaches the boys.)

Sasuke growl

(The boys turn. They jump when they see Sasuke.)

Boy 2: He is a vampire!

Boy 3: Run!

Boy 1: What about her? points to girl

Boy 3: Leave her! The vampire kid can have her!

(The boys run out of the forest.)

Girl: P-please…don't hurt me…

(Sasuke manages to transform back.)

Sasuke: I wasn't planning on it.

(Sasuke goes to untie her.)

Girl: You…you're not…gonna drink my blood?

Sasuke: Of course not.

(He tries to untie the chains, but as soon as he touches them, he yanks his hand back.)

Sasuke: Argh!

Girl concerned: What…happened?

Sasuke: What is this chain made of??

Girl: Silver.

Sasuke feh: No wonder I can't touch it.

Girl: Oh, yeah. Vampires can't touch silver or it makes their skin burn, right?

Sasuke: I think you just witnessed that firsthand.

Girl: So you can't untie me?

Sasuke: I can't, but I know someone who can. And I can ask her right now.

Sasuke thinking: Sakura?

Sakura: Sasuke? Shouldn't you be sleeping?

Sasuke: How close are you to the woods?

Sakura: I'm right outside of it. Why?

Sasuke: Can you come to the tree I sleep in? You know where that is, right?

Sakura: Yeah, it's the funny-looking tree in the middle of the woods. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Sasuke: Okay.

Sasuke to girl: You're gonna be fine. I just can't untie you until my friend Sakura comes.

Girl: Oh. Okay.

Sasuke: So, what's your name?

Girl: My name's Makomo.

Sasuke: Makomo? …Cool.

Makomo: Thanks. changes subject: So…you're not just sending for another vampire, are you?

Sasuke: No. Sakura's human.

Makomo: You two aren't gonna…kill me?

Sasuke: No.

Makomo: Wait until I tell my friends I met a nice vampire. They'll never believe it.

Sasuke: You don't mean those boys, do you?

Makomo: Yeah. They're my friends.

Sasuke: But they left you here to be killed.

Makomo: I know, but…

Sasuke: You should stay away from them. They're not your friends.

Makomo: ….

(Sakura arrives.)

Sakura: Sasuke, what's wrong? You're never up at this time.

Sasuke: I need you to untie…her.

(He motions to Makomo. Sakura turns and sees her there. Since she hadn't noticed her before, she is shocked.)

Sakura: Sasuke, what did you do to her?!


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke: I didn't do it!

Makomo: Um…he didn't do it. …Three boys tied me here.

Sakura: Why can't Sasuke untie you?

Sasuke: The chain is made of silver. …Vampires can't touch silver, or it burns. Really bad.

(He shows her his blistered hand.)

Sakura: Ouch.

Sasuke: So, will you untie her?

Sakura: Of course.

(She fiddles with the chain for a few minutes, but manages to free Makomo. While she is doing this, Sasuke mentally fills her in on what was happening.)

Makomo: Oh, thank you!

Sakura: No problem.

Makomo: And thank you, um…

Sasuke: Sasuke.

Makomo: Thank you, Sasuke, the vampire.

Sakura to Sasuke: Maybe we should call you 'Count Sasuke'.

Sasuke: Uh, no. Never.

(Sakura laughs. Sasuke smiles a little.)

Makomo thinking: They seem like close friends. I wish I could make friends that were nice to me like that. Hey, maybe…

(Makomo looks down at her feet, and clears her throat uncertainly.)

Makomo: Um…Sasuke, do you think you could maybe…turn me into a vampire?

Sasuke: What? Why?

Makomo: I…saw the way the boys jumped when they saw you. I wish I could make them do that. Then they wouldn't boss me around or call me a crybaby. I could…make them do whatever I wanted!

Sasuke: No, Makomo…you've got this all wrong. Being a vampire is way more than just scaring people into doing whatever you want them to. You have to sleep during the day, because sunlight burns you. Here, I can stay in the open because of the shade from the trees, but if I were to step into daylight, well…I'd be one barbecued vampire.

Second, you have to drink blood to survive. I don't think you'd like that too much.

And third, you lose all emotion. You can't feel happiness, sadness, anger, fear-

Sakura: -love-

Sasuke: Uh, yeah. Or love. You just feel…empty all the time.

Makomo: I hate my life anyway.

Sasuke: That's no reason to give up on it.

Sakura: Yeah. Just start acting more confident.

Makomo: But…my friends…they'll make fun of me if I don't act nice to them…

Sakura: But don't they…

Makomo: …They already do, but it'll be even worse.

Sasuke: I can come kill them.

Makomo: No!

Sasuke shrugs

Makomo: …Wait, what am I gonna tell them? They'll wonder why I didn't get eaten!

Sakura: Um…

Sasuke: Tell them you defeated me.

Makomo: They'll never believe that.

Sasuke: It'll explain why you're alive. You wouldn't fight a vampire, lose, and live.

Makomo: …Yeah. You're right.

Sakura: So, you should probably be heading home now.

Makomo: Yeah, it's almost lunchtime.

(She gathers up her things.)

Makomo: Goodbye, Sasuke. Goodbye…Sakura?

Sakura nods: Bye.

Sasuke: …..

(Makomo smiles at him, and then disappears out of the woods.)

Sasuke: I guess you can go now, Sakura.

Sakura: Hm? Oh, yeah. You should get some sleep.

(Sakura leaves.)

Sasuke: …Why have I become a hero?

(He climbs back up the tree.)


	19. Chapter 19

(Sasuke is sleeping. Sakura is walking through the woods.)

Sakura thinking: Sasuke seemed to really care about that girl, Makomo. I could feel his disgust when he showed me what the three boys did to her. …I guess he does have a heart.

That night

(Sasuke wakes up.)

Sasuke: Ugh…I'm so hungry…I need to feed, but on what?

(Sakura isn't asleep yet. She is reading. She suddenly feels a wave of hunger wash over her, but it's not her own. She feels like she hasn't eaten in days.)

Sakura: What the…realizes It must be Sasuke! He's starving because he hasn't fed!

(Sakura has an idea.)

Sakura: If he's this hungry, it means he needs blood. And, I could…

(Sasuke feels Sakura's presence shortly before he sees her.)

Sakura: Um…Sasuke? Are you up there?

(Sasuke comes down from the trees.)

Sasuke: I'm here.

Sakura: Um…I was…just reading, and I…um…felt this really strong hunger pain. I knew…it must've been from you, right? It's because…you haven't fed, right?

Sasuke: I'm so hungry…but what can I feed from? I'm not going to hurt anyone by feeding from them. Not to mention, I don't want any more blood links. One is enough.

Sakura: Well…yeah, I guess…too many would get annoying. But…um…you could still…bite me.

Sasuke: R-really?

Sakura: …Yeah.

Sasuke: …No. I couldn't do that.

Sakura: Why not?

Sasuke: I don't…wanna do that to you.

Sakura: I wouldn't mind.

Sasuke: ….

Sakura: I felt how hungry you are. I couldn't take that. Not for long.

Sasuke: I can't do it myself.

Sakura: Huh?

Sasuke: I'll let Demon Me do it.

Sakura: No. I want you to do it.

Sasuke: Me? Why?

Sakura: …When your Hanyou does it, it feels…nice, but afterwards I feel…drained. But maybe…that's how it's supposed to feel?

Sasuke: Why didn't you tell me sooner that you felt like that?

Sakura: Why? Is it bad?

Sasuke: It means…he was trying to devour…your soul.

Sakura: What??

Sasuke: By consuming souls, demons get stronger. It increases their chakra. And…eventually the demon will be able to completely possess the body it occupies.

Sakura: …What'll happen to the…other soul?

Sasuke: It'll either merge with the demon, or die.

Sakura: So…you…?

Sasuke: At any rate, merging with the hanyou would be much better than death. At least…the human spirit would have control over the body. But the body would become demon-like.

Sakura: So you'd…join your demon?

Sasuke: I'm not gonna do it willingly. But if it comes down to it…I'll just have to become a demon.

Sakura: ….I won't stop you. I don't want you to die, either.

Sasuke: But I won't hurt you or Naruto. I promise.

Sakura: …Sasuke…I trust you. Completely.

(She steps closer to him.)

Sasuke: …?

Sakura: Go ahead. Do it. I need to know what it's supposed to feel like. Without a demon.

(Sasuke looks at her for a moment. She nods. He closes his eyes, and sinks his fangs into her neck. It is like nothing Sakura has ever felt before. With Hanyou Sasuke, the feeling was great, but now…it's amazing. And when Sasuke finishes, Sakura isn't left feeling drained.)

Sakura: That…that wasn't draining at all.

Sasuke: That's how it's supposed to feel.

Sakura: Well, that's not how it felt…before.

Sasuke: Because it was using you.

Sakura: ….Thank you.

Sasuke: Hm? For what?

Sakura: For showing me the truth. He was using me.

Sasuke: Just don't let it get to you again, okay?

Sakura: Okay.

(Sasuke turns to leave. But before he goes, he says one more thing.)

Sasuke walking away: Oh, and Sakura, you are delicious.

Sakura mega blush: ….

_(Sasuke disappears. Sakura watches after him for a moment, and then leaves.)_


	20. Chapter 20

The next day

Naruto runs up to Sakura: Sakura!

Sakura: Naruto? What is it?

Naruto out of breath: Everybody's…talking about it! It's…already a…widespread rumor!

Sakura: What is?

Naruto: Someone said…they saw a vampire…in the woods!

Sakura: Vampire? Uh-oh.

Naruto: Yeah, I know. I don't know how they knew he was a vampire, but now they're conducting some sorta of search.

Sakura: Wouldn't they think that, whoever said they saw the vampire, was crazy?

Naruto: I guess they figure they should look in case it's really a criminal ninja or something.

Sakura: We gotta warn Sasuke, then.

(Ino is the woods. She is upset.)

Ino thinking: How could he do that to me?!

Flashback

(Ino is walking through the woods. It is dark out.)

Ino thinking: I haven't seen Sasuke around the village lately. …Come to think of it, I've been seeing Sakura less, too.

(Ino hears something behind some bushes. It sounds like faint whispers.)

Ino: Huh?

(She walks over to the bushes. She peeks through them, and gasps.)

Ino: What the…??

(She sees Sasuke with Sakura. He is feeding from her.)

Ino thinking: What the hell…?? Sasuke's…biting Sakura's neck!

(Sasuke finishes. Ino makes a small rustling sound. Sasuke glances in her direction briefly. Ino stares in horror at his bloodstained fangs. She watches the rest of the scene, shocked and horrified.)

Sasuke walking away: Oh, and Sakura, you are delicious.

Sakura mega blush: ….

(Ino watches them both leave. She can't believe what she has just seen.)

Ino thinking: Sasuke…was drinking her blood! And…he had fangs. Like a vampire!

(Ino thinks this over.)

Ino thinking: Well, he's always been kinda dark and emotionless. But could he really be a…vampire?

(She remembers what Sasuke said to Sakura.)

Ino thinking: And what did he mean when he said she was "delicious"?

(She becomes furious at Sakura.)

Ino thinking: Grr! I know what she's doing! She's trying to get in with Sasuke!

(Ino thinks of something.)

Ino thinking: Hey, I wonder if anyone else knows Sasuke's a vampire? devious I wonder how I can use that to my advantage?

(Sakura and Naruto have gone to warn Sasuke. Before they reach him, however, they are stopped.)

Sakura: Ino? What are you doing here?

Ino: No, Sakura, what are you doing here?

Sakura: I…uh…

Ino: Are you looking for the vampire?

Sakura: Uh…yeah. I was just…looking for the vampire.

Ino: Can I come?

Sakura: What? …Why?

Ino thinking: Gotcha.

Ino: I wanna look, too!

Sakura: Uh…

Ino: Why can't I come? I could help you, if the vampire decided to attack you.

Sakura: But he wouldn't attack me-

Ino: How do you know it wouldn't? And how do you know it's a boy?

Sakura: …Just a guess?

Ino thinking: Heh. Yeah right.

Ino: Well I'm coming with you.

Sakura sigh: ….

Naruto: Why don't you just go away, Ino?! She said no! Just look for the vampire yourself! Vampires aren't that scary!

Ino: I'm not afraid of him!

Sakura: I thought you didn't know if it was a boy.

Ino: I don't! I was…just saying 'him' because…that's what you said!

Sakura: Ino…are you actually afraid of the vampire?

Ino thinking: This isn't going right at all! She was supposed to slip out with Sasuke's name! Then I could use it against her without her knowing that I saw her!

Ino: I am not afraid of vampires!!

Naruto: Well, you sure are acting like you're afraid.

Ino thinking: Grr! I give up! Time for Plan B!

Ino: Forget it, then. I'm outta here. You guys can look on your own.

Ino thinking: You're the one he wants anyway, Sakura.

(Ino walks away.)

Sakura: I wonder what's up with Ino?

Naruto: Who cares? Ino's weird anyway.

Sakura shrug

(They head toward Sasuke's tree.)


	21. Chapter 21

(Ino has not left. She is silently following Sakura and Naruto.)

(Sakura and Naruto arrive at the heart of the woods, where Sasuke's tree is.)

Sakura: Wait. He's probably asleep.

Naruto: If we don't warn him now, he could be killed before sunset.

Sakura: He's already dead. He died when he was bitten.

Naruto: …He'll be re-dead.

Sakura: ….

(She looks up into the tree.)

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke, you have to escape. Please listen to me. You have to get away!

(Sasuke is sleeping soundly.)

Sasuke: Zzz…

Sakura: How do we wake him up?

Naruto: How about this?

(He cups his mouth with his hands.)

Naruto: Hey, Sasuke! WAKE THE HELL UP! SASUKE!!!

(Sasuke awakens with a start.)

Sasuke: Wha…? What the…?

(He hears Naruto yelling below him.)

Sasuke: That little…grr…I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!

(Sasuke leaps down. He grabs Naruto, and pins him to a tree. He shakes him, while holding him by his shirt.)

Sasuke furious: Why are you yelling in the middle of the forest?! Don't you know I'm sleeping here?! I swear, the next time you're sound asleep, I'm gonna-

Sakura: Sasuke, stop! We came here to warn you!

Sasuke still pinning Naruto: Warn me about what? Stupid loud ninja?!

Naruto: I was just trying to help you!

Sakura: Sasuke, drop him! I'll tell you why we need to warn you!

Sasuke: Grr…

(He drops Naruto.)

Naruto brushes himself off: ….

Sakura: We came because…people are looking for you. Someone reported seeing a vampire in the woods, and now they're sending a search party out.

Sasuke: What? Who saw me?

Sakura: I don't know.


	22. Chapter 22

(Ino is watching them.)

Ino thinking: Heh heh heh. If only you knew, Sakura.

Naruto: I just heard that someone saw you. I didn't hear who it was.

Sasuke sigh: Great. Now I'll never have any privacy.

Sakura: Not only that, you'll probably…be killed.

Sasuke: Well then, I guess I'll have to leave this place.

Sakura: Where will you go?

Sasuke: I don't know. I can't go back to the village. Maybe I'll find another forest.

Naruto: But you can't leave now. You'll burn.

Sakura: He's right.

Sasuke: I can go, if I stay away from sunlight.

Naruto: How are you gonna do that? It's daytime!

Sasuke: Stay in the shade.

Sakura: You're gonna stay in the shade until you find another forest?

Sasuke: What else can I do?

Sakura: Then I'm coming with you.

Naruto: And I'm going with Sakura.

Sasuke: Don't you wanna stay in the village?

Sakura: We can go back. Once we know where you'll be staying, we can travel back and forth between the two.

Sasuke: …Okay. But we have to stay out of the light.

(The three walk outside of the forest. Sasuke uses his incredible speed to avoid the sunlight, and move from shade spot to shade spot without getting burned.)

Sakura: Wait, Sasuke, you're going too fast!

(Sasuke doesn't slow down. He is running recklessly, and ends up slamming into Kakashi. The force knocks Sasuke to the ground.)

Sasuke stands up: …

Kakashi: Sasuke, I didn't know you were such a speed demon.

Sasuke: …Sorry.

(Naruto and Sakura catch up.)

Naruto: Nice one, Sasuke!

Sakura: I told you to slow down.

Sasuke: I didn't know he was gonna appear there!

Kakashi: Appear? I was here the whole time.

Naruto laugh: Yeah, Sasuke, you just have to watch where you're going!

(Sasuke turns to Naruto. He growls and bears his fangs.)

Naruto: Eek!

(He backs off.)

Kakashi: So, why were you in such a hurry, Sasuke? Late for something?

Sasuke: No.

Kakashi: So what's the rush?

Sakura: We have to go…do something. Far away.

Kakashi: Far away?

Sakura: Yeah.

Naruto: Really far away.

Kakashi: …Okay.

Sasuke: ….

(Sasuke leaves.)

Naruto: I guess we're going.

Sakura: Bye, sensei!

(They depart, Sasuke racing ahead, Sakura and Naruto struggling to keep up behind.)

Kakashi: I wonder what they're up to.


	23. Chapter 23

(The three are out of the village.)

(Ino is barely keeping up with the group. She is about to give chasing them, when she gets an idea.)

Ino thinking: Wait, I don't have to follow them…

(Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura reach a wide river.)

Sakura: Uh…what do we do now?

Naruto: We could swim across.

Sasuke: No, we can't.

Naruto: Why not?

Sakura: Oh, yeah. Vampires can't swim. Water makes them shrivel and die.

Sasuke: What a nice way of putting it.

Naruto: But don't you drink water?

Sasuke shakes his head: Not anymore.

Naruto: …Oh.

Sasuke: You guys swim across. I'll find another way.

Sakura: Are you sure?

Sasuke: Yes.

Sakura: …Okay.

(She takes a step into the water.)

Sakura: Ahh! Cold!

Naruto: How cold is it?

Sakura turning blue: Cold.

Naruto: Uh…maybe I'll find a bridge or something…

Sakura: Oh no you don't! If I have to swim, you're swimming, too!

(She grabs his leg, and pulls him in.)

Naruto: Agh! It is cold!

(Sakura is almost to the other side.)

Naruto: Wait, Sakura, how'd you get there so fast??

Sakura: Channel your chakra into your arms legs. It will make you go faster.

Naruto: Uh…okay.

(He tries to send his chakra to his hands and feet, but they are numb.)

Naruto: I'm too cold to swim! My arms and legs are totally frozen!

Sakura: That's because you waited to long to transfer your chakra.

Naruto: Well, I'm gonna freeze!

Sakura sigh: Hold on. I'll get you.

Naruto: No! I can do it myself! Believe it!

(He paddles through the water very slowly. It takes him awhile, but he eventually reaches the other side. Sakura is already long across.)

Sakura: Took you long enough.

Naruto: See? I told ya I could do it myself!

Sakura: Barely.

(Sasuke lands between them.)

Sakura: Sasuke? How'd you get across?

Sasuke: I jumped on the tree branches over the river.

Sakura: Oh.

Naruto: …I don't feel well. sneezes

Sakura: Great. You're probably sick.

Naruto sniff: Yeah, I'm feeling pretty awful all of a sudden…

Ino thinking: Now's my chance! His will is weakened by sickness, so…

Ino whisper: Shintenshin no Jutsu!

(Ino's body slumps to the ground.)

Naruto: Ugh…

Sakura: What is it?

(Naruto becomes Ino.)

Naruto / Ino: Nothing! I'm fine!

Sakura: …Are you sure?

Naruto: Yeah! In fact, I'm feeling better already! Uh…believe me!

Sakura: …Don't you mean 'believe it'? Oo

Naruto: Uh…yeah! Believe it! That's what I meant to say!

Sakura: Okay…

Sasuke: Are we going?

Sakura: Yeah. Come on, Naruto.

(The three continue walking.)


	24. Chapter 24

(Ino is having trouble controlling Naruto. His will is incredibly strong. And there's a big, scary fox running around.)

Ino: Why the hell is there a fox in his mind??

(She is rapidly losing control over Naruto.)

Ino: Why doesn't my jutsu work anymore?!

(Ino has almost completely lost control.)

Naruto: Grr…get…out…

Sakura: Huh? What's wrong, Naruto?

(Naruto is confused from the mind control. He does not see Sakura in front of him. He sees Ino.)

Naruto: Get away from me!!

Sakura: Naruto…?

Naruto: I know what you're trying to do. You wanna know where Sasuke's going!

Sakura: …?

Naruto: You just wanna screw him, you slut!

Sakura furious: …Naruto, you're dead!

Naruto: You know you don't have a chance with Sasuke!

(Sasuke looks from Naruto to Sakura. Sakura's face burns with embarrassment, but she hides it.)

Naruto: So get out…Ino!!

Sakura: Ino?

Naruto holds head: Get out, get out…

Sakura to Sasuke: …Ino must be trying to control Naruto! That's why he thought that I was Ino!

Sasuke: So you don't wanna screw me?

Sakura: Uh…

(Sasuke stares at her, half-afraid of what her response is going to be.)

Sakura: …Of course not.

(Sasuke sighs in relief.)

Sasuke: …So, how are we gonna set him free?

(He nods to Naruto.)

Sakura: I don't know.

Sasuke: Why don't we just leave him here?

Sakura: We can't do that!

(She kneels down to Naruto, who is on his knees.)

Sakura: Naruto, fight her!

Ino: You can't resist my jutsu! It's too strong for you!

Naruto inner voice: Yes I can!!

(Kyuubi goes after Ino.)

Ino: Aghh!

(The fox devours her in one bite. It grins evilly.)

Naruto: …Hey! It worked!

Sakura: Are you okay now, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, but…I think I killed her.

Sakura: You killed Ino??

Naruto: Uh…no?

Sakura: Then what did you do to her?

Naruto: Well, um…you see…my fox ate her.

Sakura sweatdrop: So you did kill her.

Naruto: …Yeah.

Sakura: Naruto, you idiot! Don't you think that's gonna look suspicious?! They're gonna find Ino's body, and think we killed her!

Naruto: Um…we did kill her.

Sakura: No, you killed her!

(Sakura's own words begin to sink in. She begins to realize the seriousness of the situation.)

Sakura: You…killed her.

Naruto: I didn't mean to!

(Sakura looks away.)

Sakura: You killed her…

Sasuke: Idiot. Can't you control your stupid fox?

Naruto: I thought you couldn't stand Ino, anyway!

Sasuke: I couldn't. and I still can't. But she was Sakura's friend, at one point.

Naruto: Oh, yeah…Sorry, Sakura. I really didn't mean it.

Sakura: ….

Sasuke: Maybe we should look for her body.

Sakura: …Yeah.

Naruto: We'll never find it! She probably hid herself way deep in bushes and stuff, so no one would find her!

Sakura: …We have to look.

Sasuke: When did she first try to possess you?

Naruto: Right after we crossed the river.

Sakura: I guess we have to go back, then.


	25. Chapter 25

(The three are back at the river. The sun is setting, and it is almost dark.)

Naruto: Do we have to cross this thing again! I don't want to get sick!

Sakura: Naruto, you recovered five minutes after we crossed.

Naruto: Yeah, but…

(They notice Sasuke is already across the river.)

Sasuke: Are you two just gonna stand there arguing?

Sakura: Come on, Naruto, let's go.

(Sakura swims across. Naruto sighs, and then jumps in. He remembers this time to quickly transfer chakra to his arms and legs, and he gets across fairly quickly.)

Sakura: Good job, Naruto.

Naruto grin: Heh heh!

Sakura: So, where do we start looking?

Sasuke: Nowhere. I'll do it.

(Sasuke uses his Sharingan to look around. He sees something through the bushes.)

Sasuke: I see her.

(He walks over to the spot. Sure enough, when he moves the bushes aside, Ino is there, her body slumped and lifeless.)

Sakura: …Okay. Now that we found her, …what do we do with her?

Sasuke: Well…there is a way…to bring her back to life.

Sakura: There is? How?

Sasuke: If she were to drink some of my blood, it would restore her.

Sakura: But she can't drink blood! She's not a vampire, and, she's dead!

Sasuke: I could pour it into her mouth.

Sakura: Oh. Okay!

Sasuke: But…

Sakura: But what?

Sasuke: It would turn her into a vampire. Not only that, it would take a full day for her to awaken. So we'd have to take her with us.

Sakura: So…she'd become a vampire?

Sasuke: Yes.

Naruto: So we basically have two choices for her – dead or undead. …Not alive.

Sasuke: Pretty much.

Sakura: Then you might as well convert her. We don't want anyone finding her dead.

Sasuke: And if she tries to blow my cover, she'll be exposing herself.

Sakura: Right.

Sasuke: …So, you're sure you want me to do this? Positive, I mean.

(Sakura nods.)

Naruto: Whatever. It doesn't really matter to me.

Sasuke: …Okay.

(He extends his fangs. He chomps at his own wrist. He winces in pain, but continues anyway. He opens Ino's mouth, and holds his bleeding wrist over it. His blood trickles into her mouth. After a moment, he pulls his wrist away. The wound heals itself.)

Sakura: So…did it work?

Sasuke: Why wouldn't it?

Sakura: Shouldn't we check her pulse, or something?

Sasuke duh: Vampires don't have pulses.

Sakura embarrassed: Oh. Heh heh. Right.

Naruto: So, how are we supposed to bring her with us?

(Sasuke is lugging Ino on his back, her lifeless arms wrapped around his neck.)

Sakura: You don't mind carrying her, Sasuke? You don't have to.

Inner Sakura: Yeah, you wouldn't want to get too attached to her.

Sasuke: No. It's fine.

Inner Sakura: Grr…

Sakura: …Okay.

(The sun sets completely, and it is pitch black.)

Naruto: Great. How are we supposed to see now?

Sasuke: I can see.

(Sakura turns to look at Sasuke. His eyes look like mirrors, reflecting light like a cat's.)

Sakura: You have night vision?

Sasuke: How else would I get around at night?

Sakura shrugs: I don't know.

Shortly after sunrise

Sakura: Uh…I think we went the wrong way. We're back at the village.

Naruto: I think you're right.

Sakura: We can't go back into Konoha with Ino like this.

Naruto: And I'm hungry.

Sakura: Yeah, I am too.

Sasuke: You two can go into the village and get some food. I'll stay here with Ino, and make sure we're hidden.

Sakura and Naruto: Okay.

(They depart for the village. Sasuke leaps up into a nearby tree with Ino. He waits.)

(Sakura and Naruto have both brought food back from the village.)

Sakura: I just got a little, cause I'm only a little bit hungry.

Naruto: I got lotsa ramen, cause I love ramen!

Sakura: We know.

Sasuke: Are you gonna eat now?

Naruto: Yeah! I'm starving!

Sakura: Fine. I'll eat here.

(Sakura and Naruto sit on the ground. Sakura begins to eat, but gets a strange feeling. She turns around, and sees Sasuke staring at her, watching her eat.)

Sakura to Sasuke: Um…you want some?

Sasuke: No.

Naruto: Well quit watching us then! Geez!

Sasuke: …Wake me up when you're finished.

(He goes to sleep in the tree.)


	26. Chapter 26

(They finish shortly afterward. Right before they wake Sasuke, though, they see someone coming out of the village. It is Kakashi. He is headed their way.)

Sakura: Uh-oh, it's Kakashi-sensei!

Naruto: So?

Sakura: So, don't let him see Sasuke if he comes over here!

Naruto: Why not?

Sakura: Because he's carrying a dead body!

Naruto: …Oh yeah.

(Kakashi approaches them.)

Sakura and Naruto guilty: Hello sensei.

Kakashi: Hi, guys.

Sakura: So, uh…what brings you here?

Kakashi: Well, I suppose you two heard there was another vampire sighting shortly after you left.

Sakura: There was? …We didn't hear about it.

Kakashi: Some jonin on lookout duty reported seeing a young boy with two other genin, one male and the other, female. The boy matched the description of the supposed vampire perfectly. And all three of the genin were wearing leaf village forehead protectors.

Sakura and Naruto getting increasingly nervous: ….

Kakashi: Wait a minute. Where's Sasuke? Didn't you leave with him? 

Sakura: Uh…yeah. He's…still in the woods.

Kakashi points to Sasuke in tree: I can see that.

Naruto and Sakura: Uh…uh…

Kakashi: Who's he with? Is that…Ino?

Sakura: Ino? No! Why would Ino be up there with Sasuke?

Kakashi: Is she his girlfriend?

Inner Sakura: Girlfriend?? Does she look like his girlfriend?! Grr…!

Sakura: No.

Kakashi: Oh. Well, I just wanted to warn you about the vampire. …You could get hurt.

Sakura: Don't worry. We'll be careful!

Naruto: Yeah, real careful!

Kakashi: Good.

(He disappears in a puff of smoke.)

Naruto cough: Man, I hate it when he does that!

(They call to Sasuke to come down. When Naruto's yelling doesn't wake him, Sakura tries contacting him with their telepathic blood link. She speaks gently to him, softly prompting him to awaken.)

Sakura thinking: Sasuke, wake up.

Sasuke sleepily: Huh?

Sakura: We're done. You can come down.

Sasuke: Oh. Okay.

(Sakura sees him gently lift Ino, and then pounce to the ground.)

Naruto: We almost got busted by Kakashi-sensei, you know.

Sasuke: Why?

Sakura: I think he's getting suspicious because, everywhere we go, a vampire's spotted in the same area.

Naruto: Yeah, and he thought Ino was your girlfriend!

Sasuke: Ino? Bleh.

Sakura giggle

Inner Sakura: Yeah! Sasuke thinks Ino's gross! Cha, cha, cha!

Naruto: Well, he saw you with her, up in the tree.

Sasuke: So that makes her my girlfriend?

Naruto laugh: I can see you two together. She'd always be trying to hug you, and you'd always try to push her away!

Sasuke bitter: I don't want anyone to hug me, not just her.

(Sakura blushes and averts her eyes.)

Sasuke: …Well, let's go.

Sakura bored: Back across that stupid river?

Sasuke: No. There's nothing up there. Let's try going a different way.

Going a different way

(They are walking along a grassy route near their village. Also, the sun is beginning to set once again.)

Sakura: Hey, isn't Ino supposed to be waking up now?

Sasuke: Soon.

(They reach a strange little building.)

Naruto: Huh, what's this?

Sakura: …I don't know.

(She goes up to the door.)

Sakura knocks on door: Um…hello? Is anyone in here?

Naruto: Sakura, be careful!

(She pushes the door open. There is no one inside, and the room is bare except for a table, a chair, and a small cot.)

Sakura: …Okay.

Naruto: Is this a house? Why is it practically empty?

Sakura: I don't know.

Sasuke: Well, whoever left here probably left for a good reason.

Sakura: Yeah, maybe we should leave, too.

Naruto: No way! I wanna see what's in here!

Sakura: Come on, Naruto. It's just an empty house.

Naruto: Why would there be an abandoned old house in the middle of a route?

Sasuke: Ino's waking up.

Sakura and Naruto: Huh? She is?

(They come a little closer.)

Sasuke: I might still have to carry her awhile. She might be weak.

Sakura: ….

(Ino stirs. Her eyes slowly open. When she awakens, she is startled by what's happening around her.)

Ino: What the…? Where am I? And why are you two gawking at me?

(She realizes Sasuke is carrying her.)

Ino gasp: Hello, Sasuke!

Sakura rolls eyes

Ino snuggles against Sasuke: So, what're we doing here, Sasu-kun?

Sasuke disgusted

Ino puts head on Sasuke's shoulder: Oh, Sasuke, you're so cute when you're angry!

Sakura thinking: Grr…

Sasuke thinking: She's lucky I have to carry her.

Naruto: Can't you walk now, Ino?

Ino: Oh…I don't know…Sasuke might have to carry me…

Sasuke dumps her off: Walk.

Ino shocked: ….!

Inner Sakura: Ha ha! Way to go, Sasuke!

(Ino stands up and brushes herself off.)

Ino: Hmph! How rude!

(She heads for the door.)

Sasuke doesn't turn to face her: Enjoy being a vampire on your own, then.

Ino stops: What did you just say?

Sasuke shadow over eyes: I said, enjoy being a vampire on your own.

Ino turns around: What do you mean?

Naruto: He means, in order to save your butt, Sasuke had to turn you into a vampire.

Ino: A…vampire? Me?

Naruto: Yeah. He fed you some of his blood.

Ino: I…drank…Sasuke's…?

Sakura nods

Ino: ….

Sasuke: So, you can leave now, because it's dark, or stay and learn how to live when you're reborn.

Ino: Reborn?

Sasuke: Yes. You died and came back to life as a vampiress. That's rebirth.

Ino: Oh. …I guess…I'll stay then.


	27. Chapter 27

(They are wandering around inside the large house.)

Ino: So I'm…nocturnal?

Sasuke: Yeah, and sunlight will burn you.

Ino: …Do I have to drink blood?

Sasuke nods: One feeding should last you a few days.

Ino: Um, Sasuke…are you a vampire?

Sasuke: Yeah. That's how I was able to save you, by converting you.

Ino: …Oh.

Sasuke: You'll probably be hungry soon. You're gonna need blood.

Ino: Can I…have some more of yours?

Sasuke: Vampire blood doesn't nourish vampires. You need human blood.

Ino: But I don't wanna drink from them! looks at Sakura and Naruto

Sakura: Like I'd let you?

Naruto: Yeah, no way!

Ino: What happens if I can't get any blood?

Sasuke: You die.

Ino: Aren't I already dead?

Sasuke: No. You're undead. If you don't drink blood, you die and become a lost soul that wanders the Earth for an eternity.

Ino: …Oh.

Sasuke changes subject: Hey, what's that noise?

Sakura: …What noise?

Naruto: …I don't hear anything.

Ino: I hear it! It sounds like, um…

Sakura: Like what?

Sasuke: Like someone's pulse.

Sakura: Pulse? Is it mine? Or Naruto's?

Sasuke: No. It's different. Faster. Like the pulse of a scared person, or excited.

Ino: …Yeah.

Naruto: How come I can't hear it?

Sakura duh: They're vampires. They can hear stuff like that.

Naruto: …Oh.

Ino: Wait! It's coming closer!

Sasuke listening: It is.

Sakura panicking a little: What if it's something…bad? What if it's coming to get us?? What if-

(Sasuke clasps his hand over Sakura's mouth.)

Sakura: ….

(They all hear footsteps.)

Ino whispers: Shouldn't we hide?

(Sasuke and Sakura duck behind a small cot in the corner of the room. Naruto and Ino crawl under a large table. The table is low to the ground, so they are hidden from view.)

Sakura scared: Sasuke…

(Sasuke puts his finger to her lips to silence her.)

(There are a few minutes of high tension in the room before someone enters it. It is a girl about the same age as Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino, however she wears a scratched forehead protector from the Leaf Village. She searches the room.)

Sakura thinking: Her headband is scratched! That means…she's a defector!

Sasuke thinking: Yeah. She must be a missing-nin.

(The girl walks around the room, inspecting it.)

Girl: Hello? Is someone in here?

(Sakura gives Sasuke a frightened look. He gives her a small smile, brief but sincere, to show her everything's going to be okay. She smiles back, but her smile is also small and brief.)

Girl: I know someone's in here! Now show yourself!

(She grabs a chair and hurls it at the wall. It smashes right behind Naruto and Ino. Ino gasps, and the girl turns.)

Girl: I know where you are now!

(She heads for the table.)

Sakura thinking: They're gonna get caught!

Sasuke looks at her, thinking: Not if I can help it.

(Using his speed and vampiric stealth, Sasuke slips silently behind her. Just as she approaches the table, Sasuke cries out from behind her.)

Sasuke hand signals: Fireball jutsu!

(With his thumb and forefinger, he forms a ring around his mouth. He blows into the ring, and a wave of flames erupts from it. The flames, usually orange, are now black. The girl yells, and then the flames consume her. She is burned to ashes.)

Sakura slowly emerges from behind cot: Sasuke…that was…so strong.

(Sasuke does not turn to face her.)

Sakura: Sasuke?

(Sasuke is breathing heavily, his shoulders heaving.)

Sakura: Sasuke…is something wrong?

(She puts her hand on his shoulder. He turns around, and Sakura screams.)

Sasuke heavy breathing: I…have to…kill!

(Sasuke is in his vampire form, but is not possessed. He looks at Sakura with thirst in his eyes.)

Sakura: Sasuke, no! Calm down, please!

Sasuke: But I'm…so hungry…

Sakura: Sasuke, control yourself!

Sasuke: …I need…blood…

(Sakura holds his hands. She laces her fingers with his.)

Sakura: Sasuke, you're gonna be okay. I can give you blood, but only if you calm down.

(Sasuke looks at her miserably.)

Sasuke: I can't…this savageness…it comes out when a vampire doesn't get enough blood…I can't…make it stop…

Sakura: Sasuke…

(She wraps her arms around him. He looks at her, slightly startled.)

Sakura: Sasuke…I'll give you my blood.


	28. Chapter 28

(She pushes her hair aside.)

Sakura: Drink as much as you need.

Sasuke: ….

(He sinks his fangs into her neck. He swallows hungrily.)

Sakura: Sasuke, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just…take as much as you have to.

(When Sasuke hears this, he realizes this, he realizes why Sakura said it. He's taken too much blood from her. She's beginning to feel weak from blood loss. And yet, she's allowing him to drink his fill. He stops drinking. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.)

Sakura: Sasuke…are you done already? You probably didn't get enough.

Sasuke: I got plenty.

Sakura: Good.

(She feels weak. She sinks to her knees.)

Sasuke: Sakura, are you okay?

(Sakura feels dizzy. Her vision fades to blackness. Sasuke sounds far away.)

Sakura smiles at him: I'll be…alright. As long as…you're fine.

(She passes out. She falls forward, and Sasuke catches her. He kneels down, and lays her head gently onto his lap.)

Sasuke: Grr…why did I have to be so greedy? I should have been making sure she wasn't getting weak!

(Naruto crawls out from under the table.)

Naruto: Sasuke? What're you doing with Sakura?

Sasuke: …Didn't you see?

Naruto: No. Ino fainted cause she was afraid, and I was trying to wake her up.

Sasuke: …Oh.

(Naruto looks at Sakura.)

Naruto: What happened to her?

Sasuke: She…passed out.

Naruto: Was she scared?

Sasuke: …No.

Naruto: Then what happened?


	29. Chapter 29

(While Sakura is unconscious, she is having strange dreams.)

Sasuke: I need to kill!

Sakura: No, Sasuke! Please calm down!

Sasuke: Rrr!

(He grabs her.)

Sakura screaming: Sasuke, no!

(He bites her neck. He gulps her blood down.)

Sakura getting weaker: Please, Sasuke…don't do it…

(Sakura watches the scene, somehow knowing it didn't really happen this way, but also wanting something to blame other than her own stupidity. She starts to believe that it was Sasuke's fault, even though it wasn't. Even though she was the one who let him bite her. She becomes angry with him, and feels used by him. These feelings fuel her dreams to become even more magnifying of Sasuke's demonic side.)

Sasuke: She…offered to give me…some of her blood.

Naruto: And you took it?

Sasuke: She wanted me to. I tried to refuse her, but she said I had to. So I took…a little too much by accident.

Naruto: How much did you take??

Sasuke: …Much more than I meant to.

Naruto afraid to ask: So…is she…dead?

Sasuke: She's not dead, but she's unconscious.

Naruto: Why did she pass out? I mean, is it because you took too much?

Sasuke: Yeah. She's weak from blood loss.

Naruto: How do we help her?

Sasuke: …I don't know.

(Sakura is still dreaming. She cannot escape the terrible nightmares that haunt her.)

Naruto: Sasuke…you'd better let us go! Or else!

Sasuke: Or else what? Are you gonna stake me through the heart? Or pour holy water on me?

Sakura: Sasuke…you wouldn't!

Sasuke: Oh, but I would.

Naruto: Sasuke, snap out of it!

Sakura: Please, Sasuke, don't do this!

Sasuke grabs Sakura: Oh, Sakura, but you taste so good.

(Sakura is watching the twisted dream-memories. She wonders if Sasuke only wanted her for blood all along. She remembers Naruto saying to her "I don't think he really has an alter ego. I think he just says that so you won't think that he's the demon."

Could that be true? Maybe he was just getting her to falsely trust him, while his big bad demon was really just his regular personality as a vampire.)

Sasuke holds Sakura in his arms: Please, Sakura? One little taste?

Sakura eyes closed, smiling: Sasuke…I can't…let you…

(Sasuke becomes demonic-looking. He looks even more savage and evil than usual.)

Sasuke snarling: I said, give me your blood!

Sakura: Huh? Sasuke, stop!

(His fangs tear at her neck. Blood pours over both of them.)

Sakura: Sasuke…!

Sasuke savage grin: Now I have as much blood as I'll ever need. Drinking from your corpse should nourish me enough.

Sakura losing consciousness: Why, Sasuke…? Why would you…do this?

Naruto: Well, she's still breathing.

Sasuke: Does she still have a heartbeat?

Naruto: I don't know! I'm not…gonna touch her there!

Sasuke: …Oh yeah. Okay, maybe we shouldn't check for a heartbeat.

Naruto: Yeah.

Sasuke: Does she have a pulse?

Naruto: Uh…

(He feels around on her neck with two fingers, shuddering slightly as he passes over the bite marks.)

Naruto: …I found it!

Sasuke: Okay. So, I guess she's still alive.

(They hear a groaning sound. It sounds like it's coming from under the table. Sure enough, Ino pops out from under it.)

Ino: Gee, thanks, Naruto.

Naruto: Huh? For what?

Ino: For leaving me under the table!

Naruto: Oh. Oops.

Ino: Yeah, oops.

(Ino notices Sakura lain across the floor.)

Ino: What did you guys do to Sakura??

Sasuke: You know, I could drink from you forever without tiring of the sweet taste of your blood.

(Sakura giggles nervously.)

Sasuke: Still a bit nervous, are we? I think I can fix that.

(They begin to kiss. But just after the kiss begins, Sasuke pushes Sakura away roughly. Sakura gives him a confused and hurt look.)

Sakura: Sasuke…what are you doing…?

Sasuke: Why…why were we…doing that?

Sakura: You…wanted to. Remember?

Sasuke realizes what happened: I told you. That's not me you were…kissing. That's my inner demon. And it can't be trusted.

Sakura turns away: ….

Sasuke: Sakura, I know you probably think that Demon Me loves you, but it's just using you.

Sakura still turned: …He's not…using me…

Sasuke: It drank from you, didn't it?

Sakura: …Yes.

Sasuke: It's using you for blood.

Sakura denial: No! He wasn't using me! And he never will! He loves me, and I love him!

Sasuke: No, Sakura! Don't believe its lies! Demon Me is just the hanyou half of my personality! It doesn't love you, and it never will. It just wants your blood!

Sakura: …How do I know you're not the one who's lying to me?!

Sasuke: You have to trust me!

Sakura: Your Demon's the only one who cares about me. Face it. You couldn't care less about me!

Sasuke: How dense can you be if you haven't noticed that I like you?? Isn't it pretty obvious??

(Sasuke growls at her.)

Sasuke: How dare you insult me! I am incapable of loving a human. I no longer walk among ordinary mortals. I don't have to settle for someone like you!

Sakura: You…you are so cold…

Sasuke: That's right. I can't love. I can't feel.

Sakura: …You don't feel anything…you're heartless…

Sasuke: I'll show you heartless.

(He grabs Sakura. He thrusts his clawed hand deep into her chest. His fingers wrap around her heart.)

Sasuke: Now you won't insult me again, ever!

(He squeezes her heart until it drains and becomes still. The color in Sakura's face also begins to drain. She coughs up blood.

Sasuke rips her heart out. It bleeds in his hand.)

Sasuke: How's this for heartless? 

Sakura: Sasuke…why…?

Sasuke: I'm a vampire. Vampires don't care about petty humans like you, or petty emotions like love. That's why.

(Sakura watches as her own skin becomes cold and grayish. Her eyes lose their lively glow. She collapses. Sasuke does not catch her. Instead, he kicks her lifeless body out of the way and leaves.)

Sakura thinking: Even as a vampire…I thought he could care.


	30. Chapter 30

Ino: So, you drank too much of her blood?

Sasuke nods: She's weak. I'm not sure if she'll…survive.

Ino: …She has to. She's tough. …I'm sure she can make it!

(Sakura is in a dark room, with no windows, doors, furniture, or anything adorning it.)

Sakura: …Could it really be true…? All he wanted…this whole time…was my blood? Maybe…I'm just making myself think that? But it seems like it's true…and I can't remember how those dreams really happened…I know I didn't die…but did he try to kill me…? I wish I could tell…what's a dream and what's reality. …But those memories did seem awfully vivid …awfully real…

(Naruto is sitting by Sakura, watching her. He watches her breathe rhythmically, but sometimes she shudders and moans, like she's in pain. He looks at her with great concern.)

Naruto: Sakura?

Sasuke: Is something wrong with her?

Naruto: She's shaking and moaning. I don't know what's wrong.

Sasuke: She's not doing it now.

(Sasuke bends down to where she is carefully rested on the floor.)

Sasuke: Sakura?

(Sakura speaks, but she is extremely hard to understand.)

Sakura: Sasuke…why…

Sasuke: Huh?

Sakura: You…don't…care…

Sasuke: Sakura? turns to Naruto: Is she talking in her sleep?

Naruto: Is she sleeping?

Sasuke: ….

(He turns back to her. This time, she is silent.)

Ino: You know, I could find out what's wrong with her.

Sasuke: How?

Ino: I can go inside of her. I won't possess her, I'll just see what's wrong with her.

Sasuke: Okay.

Naruto: …Alright. But don't do anything that'll mess her up!

Ino rolls eyes: Don't worry about it.

Ino hand signals: Okay, here goes. Shintenshin no Jutsu!

(Ino's body slumps.)

Naruto: I hope she finds out what's up with Sakura.

Sasuke: And she'd better be careful. I've seen Sakura's mind, and it's a dangerous place.

(Ino appears in a dark room, the same one Sakura was in. She looks around.)

Ino: Is this Sakura's mind? It's really…empty.

(Ino hears Sakura. She is crying.)

Ino: Sakura?

Sakura: He's just using me! He hates me!

Ino: Sakura, what are you talking about?

Sakura: I shouldn't have let him drink from me…now I think I'm gonna die…

Ino: Sakura, you're not gonna die!

Sakura: I can feel myself…fading…

Ino: Sakura! Sakura, listen to me!

Sakura: I have to just wait here…in this room…of my mind…until I die…

Ino: SAKURA!! Please listen! You've gotta snap out of it! You've gotta wake up!

Sakura: Ino…

Ino: Huh?

Sakura: Ino…you don't get it…if Sasuke is just a demon…just a beast…than there's no point in me going back to him and Naruto…

Ino: ….?

Sakura: You've never seen his demon side…it's not a normal vampire thing…I don't know why it happens to him…but it's horrible…evil…

Ino: Demon side?

Sakura: It's so savage, so…so merciless. Its presence makes me so…afraid…but you've never seen it…

Ino: Then show me! Show me what haunts you at your core! Because I'll never know unless you tell me!

Sakura: I'll…show you…

(Sakura shows him her nightmares. She forces Ino to feel her emotions.)

Sakura: Don't you understand? He's…he's become a hanyou…only half human. The other half of him…is a demon.

Ino: Sakura, I understand how you feel, but you're confused! Those were only dreams! Sasuke has never tried to kill you! And he does care about you. If you could see how worried he is right now…he's the one who sent me into your body, to see if you were okay.

Sakura: If he cared about me, then he wouldn't have put me in this state! Into this hellhole of my mind! He doesn't care about me! He doesn't care about anyone! Just himself! He's a greedy, fucking vampire!

Ino: Sakura, I understand! I swear, I do!

Sakura furious: No…you…DON'T!

Ino: Forget it! Sakura, if you're that convinced, then I guess there's nothing I can do. I'm outta here!

(Ino begins to perform the hand signs to return to her body.)

Sakura: No…you're…not!

Ino: Shintenshin no-

(Ino can't finish. Something, the red ribbon Ino gave Sakura when they were younger, has tied her mouth shut. More ribbon appears, and ties up her hands.)

Sakura: Hey, remember this ribbon you gave me? Well, now I'm giving it to you!

Ino: Mmm-mmm! Mmm! struggles

Sakura: Yeah…now we can stay here together until…I die.

Ino shakes her head violently: Mmm! Mmm!!

Sakura: …and then…you'll die, too.

(Sakura laughs, a joyous, lighthearted laugh. And, while it is her normal laugh, it sounds out-of-place.

Ino flies backward into a chair that has just appeared. The ribbons tie to the chair.)

Ino struggles

Sakura: Why are you struggling? Don't you wanna stay here? I thought we were friends!

Ino thinking: Sakura's gone insane! She's having a total breakdown because she thinks Sasuke's trying to kill her. And she thinks she's really dying because of him!

Sakura: It's nice here…no one will try to hurt you, or kill you…like out there…

Ino: ….!

Naruto: Ino's been in Sakura's mind for a really long time.

Sasuke: Maybe she's still looking for what's wrong with Sakura.

Naruto: Why don't you try talking to Sakura?

Sasuke: Hm? How?

Naruto: Don't you guys have some kinda link? You can talk to her, can't you?

Sasuke: Oh, our blood link? I'll try it.

(He closes his eyes.)

Sasuke: Sakura?

(Sakura has appeared in front of Ino.)

Sakura: See, Ino? We'll both be happy here!

Ino: Mmm!

Sakura surprised: Oh, you want me to unwrap your mouth?

Ino nods vigorously

Sakura: Okay.

(She closes her eyes. The ribbon binding Ino's mouth disappears.)

Sakura: Better?

Ino: Sakura, why are you keeping me here?! I wanna leave!

Sakura hurt: You wanna…leave?

Ino: Yes! I only came in here to see what was wrong with you. I'm supposed to go back and tell Naruto and Sasuke-

Sakura: Sasuke? furious Sasuke! You won't tell Sasuke anything! You're staying here!

(Sakura then hears Sasuke. Because Ino and Sakura are both inside Sakura's mind, they can both hear Sasuke.)

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: …S-Sasuke…?

Sasuke: Sakura, are you alright?

Sakura: Aside from the fact that I'm dying, I'd say I'm fine!

Sasuke: Dying??

Sakura: Like you didn't know! You've been using me for blood this entire time! And I was blind to it, until now!


	31. Chapter 31

Sasuke: Sakura, I never drank from you without you asking me to! I wouldn't use you for blood!

Sakura: You're lying. That's why you tried to kill me all those times!

Sasuke: All those times? I never tried to kill you!

Sakura: Yes you did!

Sasuke: When? …Sakura, do you truly think I've tried to kill you?

Sakura: You did! You did…

Ino: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Ino?

Ino: Don't listen to her! She's confused, and she dreamt you were trying to kill her!

Sakura turns to Ino, enraged: You always have to ruin everything, Ino!

Ino: ….

Sakura: But you're not ruining this! Not this time!

(Sakura rebinds Ino's mouth, this time with…barbed wire. The sharp spikes stab Ino's face, and rip at her skin. Blood begins to trickle down her face.)

(Sasuke, who can see what's happening in her mind, is horrified.)

Sasuke: Sakura, what are you doing to her?!

Sakura sweet smile: I didn't want her to interrupt.

Sasuke: What's wrong with you, Sakura?

Sakura: Hm?

Sasuke: Why have you become so…crazy?

Sakura: I'm not crazy! I just hate for people to interrupt!

Sasuke: So you wrap her with barbed wire? You're going to permanently scar her face!

Sakura: So? She's gonna die here, with me, anyway.

Sasuke: Sakura, you are not dying! Your heartbeat's actually getting a little stronger, and your breath isn't as shallow. You're going to wake up soon!

Sakura: …Wake up?

Sasuke: Yeah. You're unconscious now, but soon you'll come to!

Sakura: So, I'm…not dying?

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: And you…never tried to kill me.

Sasuke: Of course not.

Sakura: …You're not using me for blood, either?

Sasuke: No!

Sakura: Thank you, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hm? For what?

(Sasuke finds himself outside of Sakura's mind. He cannot get back in, no matter how hard he tries.)

Sasuke: ….

Naruto: Did you find out anything?

Sasuke: …Not really.

(Sakura has untied Ino. She has removed the barbed wire, and healed the cuts it left.)

Sakura: Ino…I'm sorry. I…don't know what came over me.

Ino: …Yeah, you were pretty nuts.

Sakura: ….

Ino: …So…is it always like this in your mind?

Sakura: Hm? Like what?

Ino: Like a horror movie.

Sakura laugh: No.

Ino: How do you, like, get into your own mind?

Sakura: I don't know. I've never been in here before.

Naruto: Hey, Sasuke, I think she's waking up!

Sasuke: She is?

(he kneels by her.)

Sasuke: You're right. I think she is.

Ino: Sakura, you're…fading!

Sakura: I guess I'm waking up.

Ino: Oh. Then I guess I'll leave, too.

(Ino performs her hand signs.)

Ino: Shintenshin no Jutsu!

(Ino disappears.)

Sakura: …I hope she forgives me.

(Sakura also disappears.)

(Sakura opens her eyes. She sees Sasuke and Naruto directly above her, watching her.)

Sakura: Um…hi guys.

Naruto: Sakura! You're awake!

Sakura: Um…yeah. I am.

Sasuke: I told you that you weren't gonna die.

Sakura smile: I guess you were right.

(She sits up.)

Ino: I'm just glad you're over your crazy spell.

Sakura: Heh…yeah.

Naruto: Huh? What do you mean?

Ino: It's a long story.

Sasuke: Yeah, you probably don't have the attention span for it.

Naruto arms folded: Fine. Don't tell me.

Sakura: Oh, Naruto, it doesn't matter, anyway.

Naruto: …Whatever.

Ino changes subject: So, did you guys figure out what's in this house?

Naruto: Except for that rogue girl, I don't think there's anything here.

Sasuke: She was a missing ninja, so maybe this was her hideout.

Sakura: …Maybe there are other missing-nin here.

Ino: Yeah, maybe we should go.

Sasuke: I don't hear or smell anything human.

Naruto: Wait, are you sure there's no one else in here?

Sasuke: Yes. Why?

Naruto: I don't know, I just…felt like someone was watching us.

Sakura: You're probably imagining it, Naruto.

Ino: Yeah, don't get all paranoid on us.

Naruto: …You're right. I…probably was imagining it, because I don't feel it now.

(They go.)

Sakura thinking: I felt it, too.


	32. Chapter 32

Outside of the House

Ino: Hmm, who knew we'd find a missing ninja in there?

Sakura: Yeah, that was weird.

(They are continuing along the route. They are still not very far from the village. Sasuke and Ino are staying in the abundant shade the trees provide. Naruto and Sakura are walking in the sun.)

Naruto: I'm hot!

Sakura: Gee, you think, Naruto?

Naruto: …I'm really hot!

Sakura: ….

Ino: I'm hungry…

Sasuke: You haven't fed.

Ino: I don't think I can keep going unless I…

Sakura: You're not drinking from me. looks at Naruto

Naruto: Wait a minute! I'm not gonna-

(Ino looks at him pitifully.)

Ino: Please, Naruto? Please, please?

Naruto: But…I…sigh Fine. Just don't make me pass out like Sakura.

(Naruto goes into the shade where Ino is. He stands directly in front of her.)

Naruto eyes closed: Go ahead. Do it. Just make it quick, okay?

(Naruto leans toward her, neck exposed.)

Ino: I'll try to be fast.

(She bites down on his neck.)

Naruto: Ow! What the hell are you doing?!

Ino: What? I'm trying to bite you.

Naruto in pain: You don't do it with human teeth…

Sakura: Human teeth? That must have hurt.

Sasuke: Ino, you have to extend your fangs first!

Ino: Oh. Heh heh. Oops.

(She allows her fangs to grow to their full length.)

Ino: There we go.

(Ino bites his neck, and this time her teeth sink deep.)

Naruto: Woah…

(Ino drinks for about a minute, then finishes.)

Ino: Yuck! That was horrible! Bleh!!

Naruto: There's nothing wrong with my blood! You're lucky I gave you any!

Ino: It was gross.

Naruto: You shouldn't be complaining! You're the one who tried to bite me with blunt human teeth!

Ino embarrassed: I said I wasn't very good at it! I mean, it's my first time! Gimme a break!

Naruto thinking: Only a moron would try to bite someone with human teeth.

Ino: Um, excuse me?

Naruto: What?

Ino: What did you just say about me??

Naruto: Nothing!

Ino: You think I'm stupid?! I heard you, you dumbass!

Sakura: Ino, what're you talking about?

Ino: Didn't you hear him? He called me a moron!

Naruto: No I didn't!

Ino: Yes you did! You said, "Only a moron would try to bite someone with human teeth"!

Naruto: …I thought that. I didn't say it.

Ino: What? Then…how come I heard it?

Sasuke sly grin: I know what happened.

Ino: You do?

Naruto: Tell us!

Sasuke: You two have a blood link now.

Ino: A blood link? What's that? 

Naruto: Wait a minute! I know what that is!

Sasuke: Sometimes, when you take blood from a human, but don't convert them, a blood link is established. This link allows you to hear one another's thoughts, and to feel each other's emotions.

Naruto: Like you and Sakura!

Ino: You and Sakura? 

Sasuke looks at Sakura: Yeah. …We have a blood link.

Naruto: I'm gonna try ours out!

Naruto thinking: Ino, if you can hear me, uh…do something.

Ino: Like what?

Naruto: Hey, you did hear me!

Ino: Duh.

Ino thinking: Idiot.

Naruto: Hey!

Ino: Oh yeah. Can't think those kinds of things any more.

Sasuke: This should be fun to watch.

Sakura: Yeah, Naruto and Ino trying to get along together. It's gonna be…interesting, to say the least.

Sasuke: You know what'll be even more fun?

(Sasuke sticks his foot out, and trips Ino. Ino stumbles and then catches herself, but Naruto falls on his face.)

Sakura laugh

Naruto embarrassed: ….

(He stands up.)

Sakura: You okay, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah. I'm fine.

(He pushes Sakura. Not hard, but enough to knock her back a step.)

Sakura: Hey, what was that for??

Klunk 

(Sasuke has been pushed backward, where he smacks his head on a tree.)

Sasuke: Ow! You little fucker…

(He grabs Ino by the arm. Naruto counters by grabbing Sakura.) 

Ino: Ahh! Why am I the one getting beaten??

Sakura: Yeah, and why am I being used to hurt Sasuke?? I don't wanna hurt him!

Sasuke: ….

(He drops Ino.)

Sasuke: We can settle this later, without them.

Naruto still mad: ….

(He lets go of Sakura.) 

Naruto mutters: …Sorry Sakura.

Ino: Phew. I thought I was gonna end up being a human punching bag.

Sakura: Yeah. laughs a little

Ino: Boys can be so immature.

(Sasuke and Naruto are arguing.)

Sakura: Watch this.

(Sakura starts laughing. Sasuke begins to laugh.)

Naruto: What's so funny??

Sasuke laughing: …Sakura…cut it…out…!

(Ino is laughing now, which makes Naruto start laughing.)

Sakura: That's fun! I could do that a lot.

Sasuke: Please, don't.

Naruto: Yeah, come on, Ino, we're trying to have a serious conversation here!

Ino: Let me guess. "I'm better!" "No, I'm better!" "I'm better!" "No, _I'm_ better!"

Naruto: ….

Ino: I knew it.

Sakura: That's pretty much all they say to each other.

Ino: Yeah.

(The sun begins to set.) 

Ino: It's gonna be dark soon.

Sakura: That's not a problem for you. You have night vision.

Ino: Oh, cool.

Sakura: But I'm tired. And I'm sure Naruto is, too. Vampires can go without sleep for a while, but we can't.

Ino: We can rest tonight.

Sakura: Yeah, but you're supposed to be nocturnal.

Ino: I don't think I could ever become a night person. I like the sunshine. And the pretty blue skies. Nighttime is so…dark. And dreary. I don't like it.

Sakura: Well, let's just say vampires and sunlight don't exactly mix.

Ino: I know, but…I still like the light better. Even if it means that I have to stay in the shade. ….You know, it was so weird. One minute I was alive, and my soul was inside of Naruto, and the next minute…well, I was just gone. Then I woke up as an undead creature. It's kind of a lot to get used to. One minute, I was sitting in the sun, and the next minute-well, actually the next day-I can never be exposed to sunlight again.

Sakura: …Yeah. I would never want to be a vampiress. It must be so hard.

Ino: It is hard. But me and Sasuke…we're tough. We can handle it.

Sakura nods: You guys are strong enough to survive as vampires.

Ino: ….Yeah….


	33. Chapter 33

(Sasuke and Naruto are lagging behind, fighting as usual.)

Sasuke: If you really want to settle this, then we'll do it tonight.

Naruto: Yeah, tonight. I'll beat you, and prove I'm better!

Sasuke: Feh. We'll see about that.

Ino: This looks like a good place to rest.

Sakura: In a cave?

(There is a small cave in the middle of the woods.)

Naruto: We'd have to crawl to get in it!

Ino: Yeah, but it widens inside.

Naruto: How do you know?

Ino: I can see the inside of it.

Sasuke: It does get bigger. It's higher and wider inside.

(The entrance is about a meter high, so Ino and Sasuke duck and go inside.)

Sakura: Do you see anything in there?

Sasuke: No.

Ino: This must've just been some sorta cave-in spot.

Sakura: ….

(She ducks inside. She can't see much. Ino is sitting at the far end of the cave, though, and Sakura can see her eyes glowing. Using that, she judges that the cave is no more than 2 meters in diameter. It's higher inside, though, so she can almost stand up completely.)

Sakura: I guess this place isn't too bad, for a one-night stay.

(Naruto enters.)

Naruto: It's dark in here!

Ino: Idiot. We're in a cave! Did you think it was gonna be bright?

Naruto: ….

(He sits down against a wall.)

Sakura: So…shouldn't we have some sorta light?

Naruto: We can make a fire.

Sakura: Okay.

Ino: How are we gonna make it?

Sasuke: Hmm…Sakura, Naruto, get some wood from the forest..

Sakura: Alright.

Naruto: Fine.

(They go.)

Ino: What're you gonna do with just wood?

Sasuke: Sakura and Naruto already know. This is how we always do it.

(They return a few minutes later. Sakura has a lot of wood. Naruto has none.)

Naruto defensive: She got it all before I had a chance to!

Ino: It's not like there aren't a hundred other trees in the forest.

(Sakura lays the wood down in a pile.)

Sasuke: Fireball jutsu!

(He blows a huge, orange flame onto the wood. It lights instantly, and casts bright light throughout the cave.)

Ino: So that's how you do it? Cool.

Sakura: At least now I can see.

Naruto: Yeah, me too.

Ino yawn: I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep right now.

(She lays against the wall with her eyes closed. Soon she is fast asleep.)

Sakura: …I'm tired, too.

Sasuke: Yeah. looks at Naruto: We should all go to sleep now.

(Sakura sits in a corner of the cave, and soon she is asleep as well.)

Sasuke: Okay, Naruto, are you ready?

Naruto fighting spirit: I'm always ready.

Sasuke: Let's take this outside, then.

(They sneak outside.)

Sasuke: I hope you know, you might die.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: My advice to you – don't get bloody. I might not be able to control myself.

Naruto: …Thanks for the warning, but I'm not worried about getting bloody. I think it's you who should be concerned.

Sasuke: Feh. If I did bleed, it would only hurt you.

Naruto: Why?

Sasuke: Don't you know? Vampires don't shed blood. They bleed venom. It helps to kill enemies.

Naruto ignoring him: …So, are we gonna start, or what?

Sasuke: Go ahead. You start.

Naruto: Okay, but you're gonna regret it!

(He runs toward Sasuke.)

Sasuke: Predictable as usual…

(He grabs Naruto off his feet. He hurls him into a tree trunk.)

Naruto: Grr…!

(He leaps at Sasuke. Sasuke again grabs Naruto, out of the air, and slams him to the ground.)

Naruto dizzy: Is that…the best…you've got??

Sasuke: Well, considering you can barely stand and I haven't even attacked you yet, I say you're pretty outmatched.

Naruto: Well, why don't you prove it and attack?

Sasuke: Because I'm not aiming to kill you.

Naruto: Are you so sure you could kill me that you won't even try to attack?

Sasuke: I'm sure, but if you have a death wish, then I'll attack you.

Naruto: Hmph. Don't flatter yourself!

Sasuke sigh: Okay, but you asked for it.

(He leaps high into the air, aimed at Naruto. He extends his foot, ready to kick Naruto right in the face.)

Naruto: That's a lousy strategy.

(Naruto attempts to step out of the way, but finds that he cannot.)

Naruto frozen in place: How come…I can't move?!

(Sasuke lands perfectly, stepping on Naruto's face, then leaping back into the air. He comes down behind Naruto. Naruto finds that he can move again. He turns, but it's too late. Sasuke spins and kicks him onto his back.)

Sasuke: Feeling outmatched yet?

Naruto: What…did you do to me?! I…couldn't…move!

Sasuke: Just a little vampire trick called glamour.

Naruto: Glamour?

Sasuke: With it, vampires can bend any half-wit to their will, meaning I was controlling you.

Naruto: Mind-control…

(Naruto remembers what Sakura told him about fighting Sasuke.

"_With Sasuke's powers, he could recover from any wound. And vampires have super strength. Not to mention, there are tons of secret tricks vampires can use in the heat of battle."_)

Naruto: …That's not fair! You can't hypnotize me during battle!

Sasuke shrugs: Whatever works.

Naruto: I can't beat you if you're gonna-

Sasuke: What was that?

Naruto: I said, I can't beat you-

Sasuke: Exactly. You can't beat me.

Naruto: …Wait, that's not what I meant!

Sasuke: You can't beat me, and you know it.

Naruto: Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that! hand signals Shadow clone jutsu!

(Nine more Narutos appear. The ten of them rush at Sasuke.)

Sasuke: Please.

(He slices at the Narutos with a kunai until only two are left.)

Sasuke: Okay, one of you is the real Naruto. I really don't care which one it is.

(He stabs at one of them with the kunai. The Naruto doesn't disappear. Instead, blood trickles onto the kunai. There is a long, anxious silence between the two adversaries.)

Naruto afraid: …Sasuke…

Sasuke: …!

(Sasuke stares at the blood for a long moment. Naruto is shaking his head, saying, "Sasuke…please…don't…")

Sasuke: I…I'm…determined smile …I'm not hungry.

(Naruto sighs in relief.)

Sasuke: I can…control myself…after all.

Naruto: …I guess you can.

Sasuke: And now that I know that…I don't have to go easy on you. I can beat you to a bloody pulp.

Naruto dumbfounded: Huh?

(Sasuke punches him in the nose.)

Naruto: Ow! …That's the Sasuke I want to fight. Sneaky, cold, and unpredictable!

Sasuke: And that's the Naruto I want to fight. Stupid. Stubborn. And every time you get knocked down, you get right back up.

Naruto: Heh, yeah!

(Sasuke socks him in the nose again, knocking him down…again.

Sasuke: …and you always fall for the same trick.

(Naruto stands back up.)

Naruto: You said it yourself! If you knock me down, I get back up every time!

(He charges at Sasuke, full force, with a kunai in each hand.)

Sasuke: Let this be a lesson to you.

(He steps to the side, and sticks his foot out. Naruto trips, and cuts himself on the kunai.)

Naruto: You just love tripping me, don't you?

Sasuke: It's not that I love doing it, it's that it always works. Maybe now you'll learn not to run with sharp objects.

(Naruto turns to face Sasuke. His right cheek is sliced and dripping blood, and his hands are also gashed and bleeding.)

Sasuke: Naruto, you'd better quit before you get seriously hurt. I think you're out of you're out of your league.

Naruto: I won't quit!

(He tries to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke catches his fist. He twists Naruto's wrist until Naruto cries out in pain.) 

Naruto: Ow! clutches wrist: Grr…

(He knocks Sasuke backward, taking him by surprise. Before Sasuke has time to recover, Naruto is on him again. He leaps at him, fist extended, but Sasuke's reflexes are too fast for him. Sasuke is on his feet in an instant. He also tries to hit Naruto with his fist. Naruto counters and grabs his arm, as Sasuke did to him. But Sasuke is also ready to counter. He grabs Naruto's fist. They both push, to no avail, trying to break the other's countering defense.)

Sasuke: …You're better than I thought, Naruto.

Naruto: You shouldn't underestimate me.

Sasuke: And you shouldn't underestimate me.

(He breaks away from Naruto's grip, ducks, and swings his leg out. He hits Naruto, and Naruto's knee buckles under him. Sasuke puts his foot on Naruto's chest. He smirks down at him.)

Sasuke: I told you, you don't stand a chance.

Naruto: ….

(Sasuke takes his foot off of Naruto. He begins to walk away.)

Sasuke leaving: Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. You know how you'll upset your girlfriend.

Naruto: My girlfriend? hopeful: Sakura?

Sasuke: Ino.

Naruto: Ino?! No way!! She's not my girlfriend! Uh-uh! Not in a million years!!!!

(Naruto hears Sasuke's triumphant laughter as he disappears.)

Naruto: You jerk!

(Naruto gets up and leaves.)


	34. Chapter 34

Back in the Cave

(Naruto and Sasuke have returned to their small campsite. Sasuke has re-ignited the fire. They sit in silence for a while.)

Naruto staring at his cut, bruised hands: …All these bruises…and you don't even have a scratch.

Sasuke: How many times did I tell you to quit? Any injuries you have now, you brought on yourself.

Naruto not paying attention to Sasuke: …Someday…I'll beat you…believe it.

Sasuke: Who are you trying to convince?

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Me, or yourself?

Naruto: ….

Sasuke changes subject: We should get some sleep.

Naruto: Yeah, I'm tired. yawns

(Naruto slides down next to Sakura.)

Sasuke shakes head: What're you doing?

Naruto: I…uh…wanna sleep…here. In the corner.

Sasuke: You're hopeless.

(He sinks down to the floor. Soon they are both half-asleep.)

(A few hours later, the fire has burned out. It is pitch black.)

(Sakura is dreaming.)

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke, of course I'll kiss you!

(She leans toward Sasuke.)

(Naruto is also dreaming.)

Naruto: You want me to kiss you, Sakura? Okay!

(He leans toward Sakura.)

(Sakura is dreaming that she is kissing Sasuke. Naruto is dreaming that he is kissing Sakura. In real life, they are both kissing each other.

After a little while, Naruto wakes up. He realizes what is happening.)

Naruto: …So it wasn't a dream? Awesome!

(Sakura wakes up.)

Sakura: Huh? What the…?!

(She sees Naruto trying to kiss her again.)

Sakura pushes him away: Get off me, you creep!

(Sasuke is awake.)

Sasuke: Are you two lovebirds finished?

Sakura: What??

Sasuke: You've been going at it for over an hour.

Sakura: Naruto, you pervert!

Naruto: …I didn't know! I thought I was dreaming!

Sakura: You're dreaming that you're kissing me?! Freak!

Naruto: But…I…

Sasuke: Naruto woke up, realized what was happening, and then tried to do it again.

Sakura: Naruto, yuck!! You're disgusting!

Naruto embarrassed: ….

Sasuke: Well, Sakura, you weren't exactly innocent, either.

Sakura: What…?

Sasuke: You were trying to take his clothes off.

Sakura blush: I…was?

Sasuke: Who were you dreaming about, anyway?

Sakura mega blush: I…uh…

(Ino wakes up.)

Ino: What's all the commotion about?

Ino thinking: Naruto, what's going on?

Naruto: …Nothing! We just, uh…couldn't sleep!

Ino: Idiot. I can read your thoughts. I know you're lying.

Naruto: Aw, come on, Ino, do you really need to know?

Ino: Do you realize I just went through your thoughts?

Naruto: Wha…?

Ino laugh: I know exactly what happened. Nice going, Naruto.

Naruto: Grr…I thought it was a dream!

Ino: No, you didn't.

Naruto: Uh…yes I did!

Ino: You said, "It's not a dream? Awesome!"

Naruto: But…that's not what I meant! Really!

Ino: Okay, whatever you say, Naruto.

Naruto: ….

(He looks at Sakura.)

Sakura: Pervert.

(She moves far away from him, and goes back to sleep.)

Naruto thinking: Now she thinks I'm perverted…

Ino thinking: No, she doesn't. She just doesn't get much male attention. I guess it takes her by surprise. I mean, come on, Sasuke doesn't exactly fall all over her.

Naruto thinking: Yeah, I guess not…

Ino thinking: Don't worry. She'll be over it by morning.

Naruto thinking: …I hope so.

(They both become silent. After a minute or so, Sasuke breaks the silence.)

Sasuke: Are you guys gonna go to sleep?

Naruto: Huh? Why?

Sasuke: I don't know. It's going to be morning soon.

Ino: Aren't you going to sleep?

Sasuke: No. I'm not tired.

Naruto: But you haven't slept in days!

Sasuke: Well, I'm not tired!

Ino: Naruto, I think you need more sleep than either of us.

Naruto: I guess.

(He sprawls out in the corner.)

Naruto: I only need a little sleep.

(Soon he is fast asleep.)

Sasuke: ….

Ino: …I think I'll get some sleep, too.

(She shuts her eyes, and goes to sleep.)

Sasuke: …I guess I should sleep a little.

(He closes his eyes, and soon he, too, is asleep.)

The next morning

(Ino wakes up first.)

Ino tired: Morning already?

(Sasuke awakens.)

Ino: Good morning, Sasu-kun!

Sasuke looks at her: …Uh, okay, guess you're not much of a morning person.

Naruto: He's not much of an anytime person.

(Naruto has just woken up.)

Sasuke: Have any more late-night romantic scenes with Sakura, Naruto?

Naruto arms folded: That was an accident.

Ino: Yeah, but Sakura's gonna be totally pissed when she wakes up and remembers what happened.

Naruto: I know…

Sasuke: I could glamour her.

Naruto: Really? You'd do that?

Sasuke: It's better than having to listen to her bitch and moan at you all morning.

Ino: So you're gonna hypnotize her?

Sasuke: Sort of. You'll see when she wakes up.


	35. Chapter 35

A little while later

(Sakura wakes up.)

Sakura: ….

(She looks at Naruto.)

Sakura: I still think you're a pervert.

Naruto playing dumb: Huh? Why?

Sakura: You know why!

Ino: Sakura, what're you talking about?

Sakura: You know! You were there!

Ino: Where?

Sakura: You saw what happened last night, when he was…kissing me!

Naruto: I didn't kiss you!

Sakura: Yes, you did!!

Sasuke: Sakura, I think you were dreaming.

Sakura: I wasn't! I-

(She turns to look at him, and is caught by his seductive, captivating gaze. She begins to doubt herself.)

Sakura: He did kiss me…didn't he?

Sasuke holding Sakura's gaze: No, he didn't.

(Sakura can't take her eyes off of his. She questions herself more and more, the longer she stares into his jet black eyes.)

Sakura: …But…I thought…he did…

Sasuke: Sakura, it was all a dream. Naruto didn't kiss you, understand?

(Sakura nods weakly.)

Sakura: I must've…been dreaming…

Sasuke: Yes, you were.

Sakura: …I was.

Sasuke: And you'll forget all about that dream, right?

Sakura: …Right.

(Sasuke stops glamouring her. She shakes her head, as if to wake herself up.)

Sakura: Wow. I had the weirdest dream.

Naruto testing her: What was it about?

Sakura: …I can't remember.

Naruto sigh of relief: Phew.

Sakura: Hm?

Naruto: I have dreams like that sometimes. You know they were weird, but you can't remember them.

Sakura: …Yeah.

Ino thinking: Wow, Naruto, you play dumb really well.

Naruto thinking: I'm the master!

Ino thinking: Gee, I wonder why.

Sakura: So, are we ready to go?

Naruto: I am.

Ino: Me, too.

Sasuke: Let's get out of here, then.

(They are all outside. It is cloudy, and the sun is not bright. Because of this, Sasuke and Ino can walk freely around outside.)

Sasuke: Well, at least it isn't very bright out.

Ino: Yeah. We don't have to stay in the shade.

(They begin to walk.)

Sakura to Sasuke: You know, we started this little journey looking for a place you could stay. But, now…I just love traveling these forests and routes. It's fun, you know? It's like an adventure. And it's great to adventure with friends.

Sasuke: You consider me your friend?

Sakura a little surprised: Of course.

Sasuke curious: Do you think we're all friends?

Sakura: Yeah.

Sasuke: Even me and him? nods toward Naruto

Sakura: Are you kidding me? You guys are like brothers!

Naruto: Brothers? No way! Brothers, like, never fight, and they share all their secrets and stuff!

Sasuke: That's not how all brothers are.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: You wouldn't get it, Naruto? You're an only child.

Naruto: Aren't you?

Sasuke: ….

(Sakura feels a wave of misery and rage sweep over her. It is so strong, her eyes fill up with tears, and her fists clench.)

Ino: Woah, Sakura, you okay?

(Sasuke's compressed feelings are so overwhelmingly strong that Sakura starts shaking with the force of them. However, she manages to control it.)

Sakura: Yeah…I'm fine.

(She looks uncertainly at Sasuke.)

Sasuke thinking: …Are you alright?

Sakura thinking: Are you?

Sasuke thinking: What do you mean?

Sakura thinking: I felt all that emotion from you.

Sasuke thinking: …I'm sorry. I was just…remembering something.

Sakura thinking: Oh. Are you okay?

Sasuke thinking: I'm fine.

(Ino interrupts them.)

Ino: Come on, you guys. Let's keep going.

(They continue on. As they walk, though, it begins to rain.)

Naruto: Great.

(Naruto covers his head with his arms.)

Sasuke: That's really gonna help.

Naruto: Well, I hate the rain!

Ino: Do you always have to complain, you moron?

(Naruto gives her a disgusted look.)

(They trudge on, getting wetter – and more aggravated – all the time.)

Naruto: Grr…I'm soaked!

Ino: We're all soaked, you fucking idiot!

Sakura: Yeah, Naruto, can't you put a sock in it for once??

Sasuke: Haven't you learned by now that he's incapable of shutting up?

Naruto mad: ….

(They walk for a few minutes longer. Their clothes are sopping wet, and sticking to them.)

Sakura thinking: I wish Sasuke was wearing white.

(Sasuke turns and looks at her.)

Sakura thinking: Uh…you look nice in white!

(Sasuke shakes his head, and hides his small smile.)

Sasuke testing her response, thinking: Maybe you should wear white.

Sakura blush: ….!

Ino: Um…guys?

Sakura and Sasuke: What?

(It's too late. Sasuke trips on a rope strung between two trees, which Ino was trying to warn them about. Kunai fly toward them.)

Sasuke: Looks like we've been spotted.

(Sasuke and Sakura duck. The kunai whistle past them. Sakura stands back up, and takes a step forward. She does not see the loop of rope on the ground. She steps in it, and it constricts around her leg. It pulls her up, leaving her hanging upside-down from a tree.)

Sakura: This is uncomfortable.

Sasuke: Hold on, Sakura. I'll get you down.

(He goes over to her.)

Sasuke fishes through back pocket: …Damn. I don't have anything to cut it with! …Unless…

(He gnaws at the rope with his fangs. Soon, the rope breaks, and Sakura falls – right into Sasuke's arms.)

Sasuke: It's okay. I've got you.

Sakura: …Thanks, Sasuke.

Sasuke: …-

(A kunai flies straight at Sasuke. It impales him. He drops Sakura.)

Sakura scream: Sasuke!

(Dozens of more kunai, and senbon, fly at him, all goring him in different parts of his body.)

Sasuke: ….!

(He slumps to the ground.)

Sakura panicked: Sasuke! Sasuke!! They must've hit him in the heart! They must have…killed him!


	36. Chapter 36

(Naruto and Ino run to Sasuke's side.)

Naruto: Is Sasuke really…dead?

Sakura crying, and in shock: I don't know! I think…he might be!

(A ninja appears. He has a scratched forehead protector, obviously another fugitive ninja.)

Ninja Boy: You four are all going to die!

Ino: What the hell did we do to you??

Naruto: Yeah, and who are the heck are you, anyway??

Boy: I am Hauko. And you were the ones who killed my love!

Sakura: Your love?

Hauko: She was a fugitive, too! She and I were living in a small house just outside of the Leaf Village! Your friend burned her to death! So I killed him to avenge her!

Ino: How do you know it was us who killed her?

Hauko: I was watching you!!

Naruto: So that's why I sensed someone watching us…!

Hauko: Yeah, I've been watching and waiting ever since! Now I can finally kill all of you fuckers!

(He runs toward Sakura first. He lunges at her, kunai in hand, but is stopped in mid-run. Something is clutching his leg. He turns to see Sasuke, lying on the ground, alive. He has kunai and senbon sticking out of him everywhere, and the rain puddles at his feet are red.)

Hauko: But…you were…dead! I…you weren't breathing!

Sasuke: A stupid assumption on your part. People who don't breathe may not live, but that doesn't mean they're inanimate.

(Sasuke pulls Hauko to the ground alongside him. Sasuke then gets to his feet. He bears down on Hauko with his foot, nearly crushing the boy's bones with the force. However, Hauko manages to get up off the ground, and still aims for Sakura. Sasuke growls furiously.)

Sasuke: Leave…her…alone!

(He lets his claws extend from his fingertips. He slices at Hauko's neck. Hauko stumbles backward, bleeding and gasping for breath. Sasuke pushes him backward, pinning him to a tree.)

Hauko: I don't get it…how did you survive…??

Sasuke: I didn't.

Hauko: What are you…talking about? You're…alive…!

Sasuke: Actually, I'm not. …I'm a vampire.

Hauko resigned to his fate: ….I don't doubt that.

(Sasuke, without hesitating any further, rips out Hauko's neck with his fangs. Hauko closes his eyes, and then his breathing ceases. He becomes cold. Sasuke tosses him to the ground.

Ino walks over to the boy. She bends down to him, and discreetly, even though everyone already knows and accepts what she's doing, drinks some of his blood. It is still very fresh, because Hauko has just died. When she finishes, she stands back up, and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.)

Ino: …Wow. …Two missing-nin already. We're good!

(When no one responds, Ino turns back to them. Sakura and Naruto are helping Sasuke, or trying to. Sasuke is on his knees. He is coughing up his vampire's venom-blood, and his clothes are stained red. When the rain drips off of him onto the ground, it is also blood-colored. Sakura is kneeling down next to him, his blood singeing her flesh as it pours over her – but she doesn't care. Naruto is trying to get him to his feet. Ino feels a wave of fear and worry come over her from Naruto.) 

Ino innermost, unreadable thoughts: I guess you do care, Naruto.

(Ino bends down to help Sasuke.)

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke, why did you have to rescue me?

(He turns and looks at her for a moment.)

Sasuke: ….

(He tries to speak, but all that comes out is a waterfall of blood.)

Naruto: Sasuke, don't try to talk!

Ino: Sakura, you and I should start taking the kunai out of him so he can heal.

(Sakura nods. She slowly removes the first kunai from his back. She watches the wound close up, leaving nothing but a small scar, which soon heals as well.

One by one, she and Ino yank embedded kunai and senbon out of him. When all the cuts have healed, they look at Sasuke.)

Sakura: Are you okay now, Sasuke?

(Sasuke shakes his head, and more blood trickles out of his mouth.)

Ino: What? You're not okay?

Sasuke choking and drooling blood: My…back…

Sakura: Your back?

(She looks at his back. She sees a lump between his shoulder blades that she hadn't noticed before.)

Sasuke: There…take it out…please…

(Sakura doesn't hesitate. She gently removes his shirt, and sees a kunai embedded so deeply, only the very end of it sticks out. She tries to remove it, but it is jammed in his spinal cord.)

Sakura: How do I…get this out?

Naruto: Let me do it!

(He grabs the end of the kunai, and pulls with all his strength. Eventually, the kunai begins to slide out. Naruto gives it one last pull, and it comes out. He stares, horrified, at it. Not only is it covered with red, but it has white on it, too.)

Naruto: Man, how deep did this go??

Sakura: Is that…cartilage?

Naruto grossed out: …I think so.

Sakura: Oh, gross…

(She bends down to help Sasuke up.)

Sakura: Okay, was that the last one?

(Sasuke nods.)

Sasuke: Thank you.

Sakura: Are you sure?

Sasuke: Yeah. I'm alright.

Naruto: Can you walk?

Sasuke nods: I told you, I'm fine.

(They continue on. As the rain washes the blood off of Sasuke's clothes and body, he leaves a trail of red on the ground.)

Naruto: I hope no one else is looking for us, cause we're leaving a pretty clear trail.

Sasuke: ….

(Ino and Sakura fall behind Naruto and Sasuke. They are talking, not wanting to be heard by Sasuke or Naruto. Sakura blocks Sasuke out of her mind. Ino does the same.)

Ino: You know, you acted so calm when you took his shirt off. How'd you do that?

Sakura: …I didn't even think about it.

Ino: You didn't??

Sakura: No.

Ino: Silly girl! You wasted your opportunity!

Sakura giggle: I wouldn't do that to him!

Ino: Yeah, _sure_ you wouldn't.

Sakura laugh: Shut up!

Ino laugh

(Naruto interrupts them.)

Naruto: Whatcha talkin' about?

Sakura: Girl stuff.

Ino: Yeah, you wouldn't get it. So go away.

Naruto: Fine.

(He walks past them.)

Sakura: He's so annoying.

Sasuke: ….!

(He stops.)

Sakura: What is it, Sasuke?

(She re-opens her mind.)

Sasuke thinking: Look up there!

(Sakura looks where Sasuke is looking. She gasps a little when she sees what he is talking about.)

Sakura: Wow…!

(It's the biggest, tallest tree either of them has ever seen. Its branches spread out so far, you can't see all of them at once, no matter how far back you are. Ino and Naruto also look up at the humongous tree.)

Naruto: Wow! That's a big tree!

Ino: Yeah, it's huge!

Sasuke: This…this is where I want to stay.

Ino: I don't blame you. I'd love to stay here, too.

Sasuke: Then why don't you?

Ino: Hm?

Sasuke: We could share it. It's big enough.


	37. Chapter 37

Ino: …I don't really wanna stay here. I wanna go back to the village.

Sasuke: Even as a vampiress?

Ino: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Sakura: You might as well stay, Ino. I mean, you can't hang around the village not eating and not aging without causing suspicion.

Ino: Well, I guess you're right.

Naruto: Yeah, you two could stay here, and we could tell everyone you died!

Sakura: Why would we do that?

Naruto: …I don't know. Aren't people gonna wonder what happened to them?

Sakura: We could say they eloped.

Naruto: Eloped?

Sakura: Ran away and got married.

Naruto: Yeah, that'll be the day!

Sasuke: Please, don't tell them that.

Ino: At least say we were K.I.A. or something.

Sakura: Won't they wanna have a funeral or something?

Ino: Just don't say anything, then! Just keeps your mouths shut, and hope no one notices we're gone!

Sakura: …I guess that's the only choice we have.

Naruto: So, you two are really gonna stay here, together?

Sasuke and Ino: Yeah.

Sakura: …Bye, Sasuke. Bye Ino.

Naruto: We can visit you guys once in a while.

Sakura: I'll visit you a lot!

Sasuke: We're not…too far from the village, so if you don't stop, it shouldn't take too long to get back here.

Naruto: Yeah, like we're gonna go out of our way to see you two, anyways.

Ino: Well, if you don't come back, Naruto, then good riddance!

Sasuke: One less annoying person in my life.

Naruto: …Hmph.

Sakura sad to leave Sasuke: …I guess…we should get going, then.

Sasuke realizes Sakura feels bad: You know, Sakura, it's not going to be the same without your annoying thoughts invading my thinking.

Sakura small grin: Same here.

Ino: I'll be glad not to hear his thoughts anymore. points to Naruto: They're just so stupid!

Naruto: Naruto: Well I won't miss your thoughts, either!

Sasuke: And I won't miss you two fighting.

Sakura: Me neither.

Naruto: …Feh. Let's go, Sakura.

Sakura: Okay.

(They leave. The farther away Sakura gets from Sasuke, the less she feels his presence in her mind. The same is true for Naruto, except he is glad to break his link.)

(They are almost back at the village. By now, their blood links are completely broken.)

Sakura: Wow. I guess it really isn't far from Sasuke and Ino's tree to the village.

Naruto: Yeah, it's cause we're not constantly stopping.

Sakura: Mm, that's true.

(The sun begins to come out. A rainbow forms across the sky as the sunlight hits the droplets of rain.)

Sakura: Ooh, a rainbow! Isn't it pretty?

Naruto: Yeah, it is.

Sakura: It's like it's welcoming us home.

Naruto: Yeah!

(They arrive at the village.)

Sakura: It's good to be back!

Naruto: And it's even better to be back without Sasuke or Ino!

Sakura: Shh! We're not supposed to let anyone know that they're gone!

Naruto: I still don't get what the big secret is. So what if they left?

Sakura: Well, they left their village, and they have no intentions of coming back, so that technically makes them missing-nin.

Kakashi: No intentions of coming back?

(Sakura and Naruto both jump. They turn around and see Kakashi standing right behind them, eavesdropping.)

Sakura: Sensei…um…what're you doing here? 

Kakashi: Listening to your conversation.

Sakura: …Why?

Kakashi: Because I wanted to hear what you were saying.

Sakura sweatdrop, thinking: Leave it to Kakashi-sensei to be totally honest.

Kakashi: So, what is it you two were saying about Sasuke and Ino? They're leaving the village?

Sakura: They're just…living on their own for a while.

Naruto: Yeah, like a vacation.

Kakashi: Really. Maybe I could see where they're staying on this "vacation"?

Sakura and Naruto look at each other: Uh…

Kakashi: I mean, it's not like they're doing anything…together…there, are they?

Sakura: No way! Of course not! They're just…training!

Kakashi 20 questions: Can't they train here?

Sakura fed up: …What do you care, anyway?! It's not like their hurting anyone by leaving!

Kakashi: They're hurting me. Sasuke is my student. If he drops out and becomes a missing-nin, how does that look for me?

Sakura: …He's not becoming a missing-nin…he's…you wouldn't understand…

Kakashi getting serious: Sakura, Naruto, I need you to tell me the truth. What's going on?

Naruto: Sakura's right, though…you wouldn't get it.

Kakashi: I need you two to tell me. If you don't, I'll have no choice but to report Sasuke and Ino as missing ninja. I'll have to send a search party to seek out and kill them.

Sakura: You can't…kill them…

Kakashi: I can, and I'll have no choice but to.

Sakura: No…you _can't_ kill them…

Kakashi: Sakura…

Sakura: It's impossible to kill them!

Naruto: Yeah, no one can kill them!

Kakashi: …What are you two saying?

Sakura breaking down: …We weren't supposed to tell anyone the real reason they left…

Kakashi: You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else. I promise.

Sakura: …But…you'd probably have to end up telling someone…

Kakashi: I have promised to you that I won't tell anyone else. And I never go back on my word. That is my nindo. I will not tell another soul.

Naruto: …I guess we should tell you…

Sakura: …Yeah…

(They explain to Kakashi about Sasuke's vampirism, and how he was forced to convert Ino in order to save her. At first, Kakashi just stares at them like they're crazy, but at the end of their story, Kakashi looks thoughtful.)

Kakashi curious: So, Sasuke's become a vampire. How did this come about?

Sakura: He was attacked by a vampire girl in the woods a few weeks ago. I was there, but Sasuke managed to destroy her before she could bite me.

Kakashi: So Sasuke _is_ the one I've been hearing about?

Naruto: You've heard more?

Kakashi: Oh, yes. The whole village has been buzzing with vampire news since you left.

Sakura: Everyone believes the rumors?

Kakashi: Not everyone believes them, but most of the village is worried that the "vampire" could be something else, like a rogue or…a spy from another village.

Naruto: I guess that makes sense.

Kakashi: …Do you think I could talk to them?

Sakura: Hm? Why?

Kakashi: I'd just like to speak with Sasuke for a while.

Naruto: Is he in trouble? laughs

Kakashi: Yeah, sure.

Sakura: Um…okay, we can show you.

Naruto sigh: We have to go all the way back…

Kakashi: Not necessarily.

(He performs several hand signs. The ground shakes. Three dog-like creatures emerge from it, one significantly larger than the others. Kakashi climbs onto the biggest one.)

Kakashi smile: Come on, this'll be fun!

Sakura shock and disgust: You want us to _ride_ those things?

Naruto: Yahoo!

(He hops onto one of them.)

Sakura sigh

(She climbs onto the third one.)

Kakashi: We'll be there in no time.

(He kicks the dog, and it begins running. Sakura and Naruto do the same. The dogs all run at an incredibly fast pace. Sakura and Naruto struggle to hang on.)

Sakura: I think we're gonna lose Naruto!

(Naruto is barely on the back of the dog, managing to hold on to its collar with one hand.)

Kakashi: Naruto, hold on with two hands.

Naruto: What the hell do you think I'm tryna do?!?

(He manages to grab on with his other hand.)

Sakura: Hey, there's the cave we stayed in.

Kakashi: You stayed there?

Sakura: Yeah. …Why, is that bad?

Kakashi: No. It just looks…small.

Naruto: It's bigger inside.

Kakashi: Oh.

(They ride past it. Soon they come to the place where Hauko, the missing-nin boy, was killed. They keep going without a word. After a few minutes, they arrive at Sasuke and Ino's tree. They dismount from the dogs, and the dogs disappear.)

Kakashi looking up at tree: This is it? This tree is massive!

Sakura: It's just big enough for Sasuke to stay as far away from Ino as possible.

Kakashi: No…this tree's too small for that.

Naruto laugh: Nothing can keep Ino away from Sasuke.

Sakura: ….


	38. Chapter 38

(Sasuke has found a spot in the tree that he likes. It is far away from the spot Ino chose. He is fast asleep. Ino is also sleeping in the spot she selected.)

Kakashi: Hmm…maybe we shouldn't wake them.

Sakura: Huh? Why not?

Kakashi: Don't they need to rest? I didn't have anything too important that I wanted to say to him.

Sakura: …Besides, Sasuke would be mad if he knew we told you…

(Sasuke stirs. He wakes up slowly, and looks around. He spots Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi at the foot of the tree, discussing something.)

Sasuke thinking: Kakashi? …What the hell is he doing here?

(Sakura hears Sasuke's thought.)

Sakura: Uh-oh…Sasuke's coming…

Kakashi: How do you know? 

Sakura to Naruto: Since we're near each other again, I can hear him.

Naruto understands: Oh, yeah…

Kakashi: What do you mean?

Sakura: Well, you see, he and I have this special…connection. We can hear each other's thoughts. We got it when Sasuke –

(Sasuke appears behind her. He clamps his hand over her mouth.)

Sakura: ….!

Sakura thinking: What are you doing?!

Sasuke: Why did you bring _him_ here? looks at Kakashi

Sakura thinking: Sasuke, he just wants to talk to you! He doesn't want you to leave the village, and I think he wants to help you!

Sasuke: Help me? With what?

Sakura thinking: He knows you and Ino are vampires. He had already figured it out. …Well, sort of. He just wanted to make sure you weren't defecting Konoha.

Sasuke: ….

(He removes his hand from Sakura's mouth.)

Sasuke: You…you already knew? About me?

Kakashi: Well, with all the vampire sightings everywhere you went, and all the perfectly matching descriptions, I pretty much pieced it together. I realized that you must have been the vampire everyone was talking about.

Sasuke: …Does anyone else know?

Naruto: We didn't tell anyone else.

Sasuke: Good.

(He looks at Kakashi for a moment, unsure if he should completely trust him with his secret, and then leaps back up into the tree.)

Sakura: He's a man of few words.

Kakashi: Yes, he is.

Naruto: He's a creep, if you ask me.

Sakura: He's not a creep!

Naruto: Oh, sorry. I meant he's a bloodsucking, night-walking gentleman.

Sakura: ….

Kakashi: Now, now, Naruto. Let's not have hurt feelings here.

Naruto: ….Sorry.

(Sasuke has woken Ino. He explains to her what has happened. She is silent for a moment, then speaks.)

Ino: Maybe I should've told Asuma-sensei…

Sasuke: No! It's bad enough Kakashi knows. Don't tell anyone else!

Ino: Kakashi?

Sasuke: Yeah.

Ino: Don't you call him Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke: Why should I call him that?

Ino: He's your teacher, you're supposed to respect him

Sasuke yeah right: Pfft. I don't have to show him any respect.

Ino shrugs: He probably thinks you're rude.

Sasuke: Well, you know what? I don't care what he thinks.

Ino: ….

(Ino looks down at Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi.)

Sakura: I think Sasuke woke Ino up.

Naruto wince: Yep, she's awake.

Sakura: Hm?

Naruto: And she's chewing me out about telling Kakashi without her permission.

Sakura: It's not your fault.

Naruto: I know that.

Sakura: So, tell her that.

Naruto: No way. I'm not gonna yell at her.

Sakura: Why not?

Naruto: She scares me.

Sakura: Naruto, you're a wimp.

Naruto: I am not! It's just…it doesn't matter if I yell at her. She won't listen!

Sakura: Then I'll yell at her!

Naruto: Sakura, wait! No!

Sakura: I wasn't really going to. But I'm going up there to see Sasuke.

Naruto: How are you gonna get all the way up there?

Sakura: Oh, no problem.

(She approaches the trunk of the tree. She takes a breath, then begins walking up the trunk.)

Sakura: See? Easy.

Kakashi pleased: Very good, Sakura.

Naruto: I can do that!

(He races at the tree. He gets up the trunk a little, and manages to catch up to Sakura. But he then begins falling. He falls into Sakura, and they tumble to the ground. They land beside the tree in a heap.)

Sakura crawls out from under Naruto: Naruto, do you have to ruin everything?!

Naruto: Um…uh-oh…

Sakura pissed: You wanna get up that tree? Fine!

(She lifts him into the air. She throws him into the tree. He lands with a loud klunk as he hits a branch.)

Kakashi amazed: Sakura, I didn't know you were so…strong.

Sakura: ….

(They can hear Naruto yelling from high up in the tree. He keeps on yelling and shouting until a rock falls from higher up in the branches and knocks him out. They hear Sasuke tell Ino, "That shut him up.")

Sakura: …I guess I'll go see if he's alright.

(She walks up the tree, this time with ease. She reaches the branch she threw Naruto up into. She goes over to him.)

Sakura staring down at Naruto: Um…are you dead?

(Naruto leaps to his feet, almost knocking Sakura off the branch.)

Naruto: No, I'm not dead! I can take being thrown into a tree and then being hit in the head with a rock!

(He realizes what he said.)

Naruto: Hey, wait a minute! Who hit me with that rock anyway?!

(He looks up. Sasuke is staring down at him.)

Naruto: It was _you_!!

Sasuke: Hey, it shut you up. For a little while.

Naruto: Did you ever think for a minute that you could've killed me?!

Sasuke thinks about it: …Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.

Naruto: Grr…

Sakura: You forgot you could kill him?

Sasuke: After a while, you just sorta…forget these things.

(Awkward silence.)

Naruto after a while: …So…why are we up here again?

Sakura: ….I wanted to talk, but it isn't that important.

(The sun begins to set.)

Sasuke: You'd better go, then.

Sakura: Yeah.

Naruto: Or else it'll be too dark to see.

Sakura: I know.

Naruto: Let's get Kakashi-sensei.

(They descend from the tree. They tell Kakashi that they are leaving.)

Kakashi: Even if we ride on my dogs, we won't make it before it gets dark.

Sakura: Are you sure?

Kakashi: Yeah. We'd end up traveling blindly in the dark.

Naruto: How are we supposed to get home, then?

Kakashi: …I don't know. If we walked through the dark forest, there's a good chance we'll be attacked.


	39. Chapter 39

(Sasuke appears behind Kakashi, forming from his shadow. He steps out from the darkness.)

Sasuke: I can help you navigate.

(Kakashi, who did not know Sasuke was there, is a little startled.)

Kakashi: Sasuke? How'd you get behind me so fast?

Sasuke triumphant smirk: That's my secret.

Kakashi: You still won't give an inch, will you?

Sasuke: I'm not taking any chances.

Naruto back to what Sasuke said: So, how can you help us?

Sasuke duh: I can see in the dark, remember?

Naruto: Oh yeah.

Sakura: So you'll guide us home?

Sasuke: Of course. I wouldn't leave you to wander alone in the dark.

Sakura: Alone? …But what about –

Sasuke: They can wander around in the dark.

Sakura: Come on, Sasuke. You wouldn't really let them get lost in the woods. …Right?

Sasuke: They're gone anyway.

Sakura: Huh?

(She turns around. Sasuke is right – Kakashi and Naruto aren't there.)

Sakura: They mustn't trust you enough to let you lead them around.

Sasuke shrugs: I guess not. …So are we going?

Sakura: Together? …Just you and me?

Sasuke: Yeah, why not?

Sakura: …Okay. You can lead the way when it gets dark.

(Sasuke has led Sakura back to the village. When they get there, they see Kakashi and Naruto, who have already arrived there.)

Naruto: You guys are slow! Believe it!

Sakura: Did you guys get here before dark?

Kakashi: …It didn't take as long as I'd thought.

Sakura: Oh.

Sasuke: Great…I came all this way for nothing. muttering to himself Waste of my frigging time…

Sakura: Sorry, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Whatever. It shouldn't take me that long to get back.

Sakura: Yeah, you can get there in no time.

Sasuke: …But there's one problem.

Sakura: Hm? What is it?

Sasuke thinking: I'm really, really hungry.

Sakura: Oh. Well, I guess…

Sakura thinking: You can have some.

Sasuke: …Thank you.

Sakura: Not here, though.

Sasuke thinking: In the woods. Like we used to.

Sakura: Okay.

(They turn to go to the forest.)

Kakashi: Where are you two going now?

Sasuke: Why?

Kakashi: I'm just wondering where you could possibly be going.

Sakura: Don't worry. We'll be right back.

(They depart.)


	40. Chapter 40

(They have hidden themselves deep in the woods. Since it is dark, no one can find them, as they are confident.)

Sasuke: You know, Sakura…you're always giving me your blood. You've never denied me. Not once. Doesn't it bother you at all? I know it must be an annoyance.

Sakura: No! It's not an annoyance, not at all.

Sasuke shrugs: I just wanted to make sure I wasn't pressuring you into helping me.

Sakura: You're not. So don't worry about it.

(She steps closer to him.)

Sakura: Okay, I'm ready.

(Sasuke extends his fangs. He sinks them into her flesh. He sips at her blood, careful this time not to take too much.)

(Kakashi has followed them. He enters the forest, but has no idea where Sasuke and Sakura are. He searches quietly for them, and when he finally spots them, he is shocked by what he sees. He leaps out of the bushes.)

Kakashi: Get away from her!

(Sasuke rips his fangs out of Sakura's neck. Sakura screams in pain. Kakashi is on Sasuke in a second, pinning him against a tree. He holds a knife to Sasuke's throat.)

Sasuke chokes out: What…the hell…are…you…doing?!

Kakashi: You're not going to hurt Sakura!

Sakura: He wasn't hurting me!

Kakashi: Hm?

Sakura: I _let_ him drink from me! So let Sasuke go!

Sasuke: Yeah, I didn't try to trick her or force her into doing it! She wanted to!

Kakashi: …Sakura…why? Why would you let him…drink your blood?

Sakura: Because he was hungry.

Kakashi: ….

Sasuke: Now, will you please let me go??

(Kakashi lets go of him.)

Sasuke brushes himself off: ….

Sakura: Why did you follow us here, anyway?

Kakashi: …I wanted to make sure…you weren't in danger.

Sakura: Me? In danger of what?

Kakashi: ….Him.

(He looks at Sasuke. Sasuke glares at him.)

Sasuke: You don't trust me at all, do you?

Kakashi: …I have reason not to.

Sasuke: Oh, what, because I'm a vampire? You think I'm gonna try to lure her here, and then trick her into letting me bite her?

Kakashi: ….

Sasuke sarcastic: It's good to know you have faith in me.

Kakashi: Well, I don't.

Sakura not listening to them: Um…Sasuke? Did you do anything…different, this time?

Sasuke: No. Why?

Sakura: It's just…my neck's really hurting.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi: I had to stop quickly, because we were interrupted.

Kakashi: Well, excuse me. If you don't want me here, I'll go.

Sasuke: That would be nice.

Kakashi: ….

(He disappears.)

Sasuke: So…shall we continue?

Sakura: Okay.

(They resume Sasuke's feeding. As he drinks, the pain Sakura felt goes away. And, this time when he finishes, he slides his fangs out carefully. He doesn't rip them out like last time.)

Sasuke: ….

Sakura: …What is it?

(Sasuke holds his head.)

Sakura: Sasuke, are you alright?

Sasuke: Sakura…I…can't…

Sakura: You can't what?

Sasuke: I don't know…I thought…I could…control it…

Sakura: Sasuke, what are you talking about??

Sasuke: My demon…I don't know why…but it's coming out…

Sakura: Your demon??

Sasuke: Sakura, get out of here! Now!

(As he says 'now', Sakura hears his voice change and become the voice of his other half. She takes a step away from him, but doesn't flee.)

Sakura: Sasuke…please calm down…!

Sasuke fully demonic: Hmph. Free at last. Your foolish Sasuke thought he could deny his own nature, but he was wrong. And now, I'm staying in control of this body. Permanently.

Sakura: No! Give Sasuke his body back, you demon!

Sasuke: You don't understand. I _am_ Sasuke. I'm what he keeps hidden from the rest of the world. I am the embodiment of Sasuke's deepest feelings.

Sakura: …You're wrong. Sasuke isn't evil like you!

Sasuke: You've never been inside of Sasuke's mind. You don't know what his deepest feelings are.

Sakura: But I can feel his-

Sasuke: These emotions are buried so deep, no one can detect them. Not even Sasuke himself realizes he feels such strong hatred.

Sakura: Hatred? Hatred of what?

Sasuke: Hatred of a certain person, one who was wronged him in the past.

Sakura: Wronged him in the past?

Sasuke: It's someone you wouldn't know of.

Sakura: …What did they do to him?

Sasuke: You don't need to know that.

(Sasuke lunges at her.)

Sakura: Aghh! What are you doing??

(She ducks. Sasuke lands perfectly behind her.)

Sasuke: I know Sasuke's innermost feelings. Deep down…he wants you dead.

Sakura: …You're lying!

Sasuke: He couldn't care less about you.

Sakura: No! He…cares about me!

Sasuke: He had no qualms about hypnotizing you.

Sakura: Hypnotizing me?

Sasuke: Oh yes, I forgot. He completely erased your memory of the hypnosis.

Sakura confused and angry: What the hell are you talking about?!

Sasuke: Nevermind. It's no fun toying with you if you can't remember.

Sakura: …He never erased my memories! He wouldn't do that!

Sasuke: He didn't want you to bug him by yelling at Naruto, because Naruto…did something to you.

Sakura: He…he wouldn't keep things from me! He's not like that!

Sasuke: You stupid bitch. That's exactly what he did! He keeps things from everyone. And he did hypnotize. He used a method called glamour.

Sakura: Glamour?

Sasuke: You see, vampires can hypnotize people into doing almost anything, or forgetting anything. You can make them believe something happened that didn't, or something that did happen wasn't real. So it's fairly simple to manipulate a human's mind.

Sakura: …Yeah, well…if you're so sure that's what he did to me, then why don't you do it now?

Sasuke: You want me to hypnotize you?

Sakura folds arms: Go ahead.

Sasuke: You do know that once I get you under my control, you're my mindless puppet. I can make you do anything.

Sakura: I'm not so sure about that.

Sasuke: Okay, then, try to move.

Sakura: Hm?

(He approaches her. She tries to take a step back, out of instinct, but is frozen in place.)


	41. Chapter 41

Sakura: What the…?

Sasuke: See? It worked.

Sakura: But…how??

Sasuke grin: While you were wasting time talking, I was already glamouring you. And you fell for it completely.

(He steps even closer to her.)

Sakura: No…stay back…!

Sasuke: poor little Sakura. You're trapped, alone in the woods at night, with a vampire.

Sakura: Get…away…from me!

Sasuke: Did you really think you were safe here? Did you truly believe Sasuke would protect you?

Sakura: Please…leave me…alone…!

Sasuke: Oh, Sakura…I'm just getting started.

Sakura: ….!

Sasuke: I still want to make you my puppet. But not just for blood.

Sakura scared: No!

Sasuke: Yes, Sakura, yes…

(He begins to use ocular glamour. He stares at her with his entrancing eyes. Sakura begins to fall under his spell.)

Sasuke: See? You have no control. I can manipulate you at will.

(Sakura is almost completely captured by his hypnotic gaze. However, this situation sparks a memory inside of her. She begins to snap out of it.)

Sakura: …I…I remember…this! Just barely, but…I do!

Sasuke: What??

Sakura: I remember…Sasuke…he did hypnotize me!

Sasuke: …But that's impossible! You can't remember that! It was erased from your memory!

Sakura: He didn't do it…because he wanted to control me…he did it…to help Naruto!

Sasuke: Help Naruto? Help Naruto do what?

Sakura: …I don't remember that part…

Sasuke: Foolish girl! You shouldn't remember any of it!

Sakura: ….

Sasuke: But it doesn't matter if you remember or not.

Sakura: Huh?

Sasuke: You're about to die, anyway!

(He runs toward her, kunai in hand. Sakura is still frozen, so she cannot dodge him. She closes her eyes.)

Sakura thinking: I guess this is the end…

Naruto: STOP!

(Naruto grabs Sasuke from behind. He has Sasuke in a chokehold, with his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck.)

Sasuke choked: What the fuck…?? Where did you come from?!

Naruto: Looks like I got here just in time.

(Sasuke tries to throw Naruto off of him.)

Naruto: Sakura, I can't hold him any longer! Run!

Sakura: I…can't!

Naruto: Why not??

Sakura: Because…he froze me here! With 'glamour'!

Naruto: Glamour? That's what he used…-

(Sasuke casts Naruto off of him. Naruto is back on him before he can even take another step toward Sakura. Sakura watches them helplessly.)

Naruto: Sakura, you have to try to break his glamour!

Sakura: I…I'm trying! I can't move, no matter…how hard…I try!

(Naruto pounds his fists on Sasuke's head.)

Naruto: Am I weakening his grip?

Sasuke: Get off me, you idiot!

(Naruto clings to Sasuke, refusing to let go.)

Sakura: …Huh?

(She begins to have control over her body again.)

Sakura thinking: He's not focusing on keeping me frozen here. Naruto's distracting him too much.

(The more Naruto attacks Sasuke, the more control Sakura has over her body. Finally, she is completely free. Before Sasuke even realizes his control is broken, Sakura races at him. She leaps at him, knocking him over. Just as Naruto and Sakura have him pinned to the ground, his body begins to glow a horrible black. He pushes them both off of him with eases, and rises to his feet. Black chakra, so strong that it is visible, flows all around him. His fangs are longer and sharper. His fingers are tipped with long, deadly-looking claws.)

Naruto awed whisper: Woah, what the heck…?

Sakura: Sasuke…?

(Sasuke's voice is coupled with another, the voice of his hanyou. His speech is raspy, his breathing is heavy. His eyes are savage, animated by a single desire – to kill.)

Sasuke: Naruto…fight me…

Naruto: You…you want me to fight you??

Sasuke: I wanna see…the full extent…of your power.


	42. Chapter 42

Naruto: Alright, but if I beat you, you have to let me and Sakura go!

Sasuke: And if you lose…I'll kill you both.

Sakura: Don't do it, Naruto!

Naruto: Huh?

Sakura: You can't hurt him! It's not Sasuke's fault that his demon possessed him!

Sasuke: Sakura…I _am_ Sasuke.

Sakura: No! You're not the _real_ Sasuke!

Sasuke: Yeah, I am. This is me. I've become a full vampire. And I want to fight Naruto.

Sakura: Wha…what? You're…not possessed?

Sasuke: Do you remember what I told you before, about a human spirit and a hanyou merging to become a fully demonic creature? About how a human spirit will die unless it takes over the demon body?

(She remembers the conversation they had.)

Sasuke: By consuming souls, demons get stronger. It increases their chakra. And…eventually the demon will be able to completely possess the body it occupies.

Sakura: …What'll happen to the…other soul?

Sasuke: It'll either merge with the demon, or die.

Sakura: So…you…?

Sasuke: At any rate, merging with the hanyou would be much better than death. At least…the human spirit would have control over the body. But the body would become demon-like.

Sakura: So you'd…join your demon?

Sasuke: I'm not gonna do it willingly. But if it comes down to it…I'll just have to become a demon.

Sakura: …I remember.

Sasuke: …I have to fight. I have to prove to myself…that I've become strong.

Sakura: Sasuke…this isn't how you get stronger…

Sasuke: …I have no choice. Naruto…prove to me…that I've succeeded.

Naruto: I'll prove that you've failed, because giving yourself up to your demon isn't what makes you strong. You have to have heart. And that's something you don't have, Sasuke. Not anymore.

Sasuke acting like Gaara: …Shut up and fight me.

Naruto: …Fine.

Sakura: Guys, wait-

Naruto: Sakura, stay away. Watch from up in a tree or something. Or leave.

Sakura: ….

(She moves into a tree.)

Sasuke: ….

(Naruto suddenly charges at Sasuke.)

Sasuke: Pathetic.

(He holds out his hand. It, alone, stops Naruto in mid-run.)

Sasuke: Is that really all you've got?

(He pushes Naruto with his outstretched hand. Naruto flies backward.)

Naruto: Gah…how are you…so damn strong??

Sasuke: Full vampirism means a ten-fold increase in both strength and chakra.

Naruto: ….

(He throws several kunai at Sasuke. They hit him, and fall to the ground harmlessly.)

Naruto: What? That didn't hurt you??

Sasuke: I'm telling you, you can't defeat me with common moves like that.

Naruto: Well, how about this? Shadow clone jutsu!

(Ten Narutos charge at Sasuke.)

Sasuke: This is exactly like last time.

Narutos: Shadow clone jutsu!

(Now a hundred Narutos come at Sasuke.)

Sasuke: It doesn't matter how many clones you make…

(He activates his Sharingan.)

Sasuke: …I know which one is real.

(He destroys the clones, one by one, until one is left.)

Naruto: Guess you found me.

Sasuke: Yeah, I guess I did…

(Naruto, the real Naruto, leaps from a tree above Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't even look up. He grabs Naruto out of the air, and throws him at the remaining clone. The clone disappears, and Naruto is left sprawled on the ground. Sasuke approaches him.)

Sasuke: You're not dead, are you?

Naruto wounded, but alive: …I'm…alive.

Sasuke: Good. I didn't want to kill you that easily.

Naruto: You don't…have to worry…about that.

(He stands up.)

Sasuke: I thought you were stronger than this. I'm embarrassed to be called your rival, when obviously my abilities far surpass your own.

Naruto: Yeah, well…I have a lot more power than you think!

(He rushes at Sasuke once again.)

Sasuke: You are such an idiot.

(He steps out of the way, and Naruto runs past him – straight into a tree. Dazed, Naruto stumbles, and then regains his orientation.)

Naruto: Grr!

(He runs toward Sasuke, again. Sasuke sticks his foot out. Naruto, like always, trips and lands on the ground face-first.)

Sasuke: It doesn't matter how many times I use that trick. You still fall for it every time.

(Sasuke lifts Naruto off the ground before he can get up. He clutches Naruto by the front of his shirt.)

Sasuke: Show me more. I know you can do better than this. I want to see you at your full power. Then I can truly prove my strength.

Naruto thinking: I haven't got much left…!

Sasuke shakes Naruto: Well? Do you have any more fight in you? Or are you finished already?

Naruto: I…I can't…do better.

Sasuke: ….

(Sasuke drops him onto the ground.)

Sasuke: you're worthless. That's all you can do? You should be ashamed to call yourself a ninja.

Naruto: No, you should be ashamed. Real ninja don't turn themselves into crazed vampire-demons just to get stronger. …What do you need all this power for, anyway?

Sasuke: …I need it…so that I can…defeat him.

Naruto: Who?

Sakura thinking: That's what his demon said earlier.

Sasuke: ….You don't need to know who!

(He kicks Naruto, who is already on the ground. Naruto is sent sliding backward by the force.)

Naruto: Fine! You keep all sorts of secrets from me and Sakura, anyway!

Sasuke: ….

Naruto: You're always so quiet and mysterious. Can't you ever just say how you feel, for once?

Sasuke: Okay, you know how I feel?

(He pulls out his demon wind shuriken.)

Sasuke: This is how I feel!

(He throws the shuriken at Naruto with all his strength. Naruto rolls out of the way, but not before the shuriken grazes his entire left side.)

Naruto: Argh!

(He begins to bleed.)

Sasuke: Yeah…blood…that's all I need now…to finish the transformation.

(He dips his fingers into a pool of Naruto's blood, which has collected on the ground. He brings his hand to his mouth, and begins licking at his fingers. After his fingers are no longer covered with Naruto's blood, Sasuke begins to change even more. His eyes narrow. He also begins to sprout bat-like wings from his back, and small imp horns from his head. His voice sounds more like a growl, fierce and guttural.)

Sasuke: Now…I have achieved…full vampirism. Now…you cannot…win.

Naruto: …You're not the only one with an inner demon, you know.

Sasuke: Hm?

Naruto: You may have your hanyou thing, but I have…Kyuubi!

Sasuke: Kyuubi?

(Naruto begins to change, as Sasuke did. His teeth become fangs of a fox. His hands grow long claws. His eyes are savage and demonic. Red chakra, visible and incredibly strong like Sasuke's, flows around him, in the shape of a one-tailed fox.)

Naruto demonic voice like Sasuke: See? I can do that, too.

Sasuke shocked: What?

(Sasuke, who has never seen Naruto's Kyuubi no Youko, is amazed at his transformation. Sakura also hasn't seen Kyuubi, and gasps.)

Sakura thinking: He a demon, too…?

Sasuke: How…how can you do that?

Naruto: You didn't see it before, because you were…well, I thought you were dead.

Sasuke: Dead? When?

Naruto: When we fought Haku.

Sasuke: Haku? …That's how you killed him?

Naruto: That's how I broke the ice mirrors.

Sasuke: …If this form of yours is strong enough to stop a kekkei genkai, then this is the form I want to fight.

Naruto: And I wanna fight you in your fullest vampire form. And win.

Sasuke sneer: We'll see about that.

Naruto: Rwaurghh!

(He saunters toward Sasuke, chakra-tail swishing back and forth furiously. Sasuke takes a calculating step toward him.)

Sasuke: You know, one of us will probably die here.

Naruto: I know.

Sasuke: …It's not going to be me.

(He leaps into the air, and soars downward, claws extended, toward Naruto. Naruto races out of the way. As Sasuke lands, Naruto slashes at him. Sasuke turns at the last moment, and is slashed across the stomach. He clutches his gut, and hisses angrily. Naruto is on him once more, slashing at his chest, aiming for his heart.)

Sakura thinking: He's aiming for his heart. He's really trying to kill him…

(Sasuke manages to dodge what would have probably been a fatal blow to his heart. He then spreads his newly formed, unused wings. With them, he takes to the air. Naruto tries to hit him, but he is too high up. Sasuke lands behind Naruto. Naruto immediately turns to face him, and that is his mistake.)

Sasuke hand signals: Fire style, Fireball jutsu!

(He blows an incredibly strong wave of black flame at Naruto. But when the flames disperse, Naruto is standing, completely unharmed.)

Sasuke: What? How are you still standing?

Naruto: This shield, Kyuubi, protects me.

Sasuke: Shield? That chakra is your shield?

Naruto: Ninjutsu won't hurt me as long as it's here.

Sasuke: Feh. We'll see how strong your stupid shield is.

(He breathes another wave of black fire at Naruto. Naruto dodges.)

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu!

Sasuke: How many times are you gonna use that pathetic jutsu?

(He grabs Naruto before he can finish the jutsu. He squeezes his neck, choking him.)

Naruto gasp: Sasuke…let me…go…!

(He stares at Sasuke, waiting for him to either stop choking him, or finish him off. As they stand, face-to-face, Naruto looks into Sasuke's eyes. He sees how cold they are, icy and heartless. He sees the reflection of Sasuke's childhood, constantly being beaten down and ignored. Naruto also notices the loneliness in him. Since Naruto always felt lonely when he was younger, he suddenly understands Sasuke's pain. He understands why he is so desperate to become strong. Determined to make himself known.)

Naruto: Sasuke…I understand…why you wanna…become strong.

Sasuke: Hm?

Naruto: I…feel the same way…as you. I don't wanna…be ignored. I wanna…be known. That's why…I'm gonna…become Hokage.

Sasuke: …You…you were always alone…like me…

Naruto: You can't…let your feelings…like loneliness or hate…get the best of you.

Sasuke: ….

(He lets go of Naruto.)

Sasuke turned away: We shouldn't be fighting.

Naruto: …What?

Sasuke: We have no score to settle.

Naruto: …Sasuke…are you sure you don't wanna fight…?

Sasuke faces him: I'm sure.


	43. Chapter 43

Naruto: Well why not?

(Naruto becomes human again.)

Sasuke small smile: Naruto…you are so dull.

Naruto: What? Why am I dull? You're the one who stopped fighting!

Sasuke: You still have your dreams, Naruto.

Naruto: Hm?

Sasuke: Me…my only dream…was to kill…him. But you…Naruto, your dream…is one worth living for.

Naruto: …?

Sasuke: To become the best ninja in the Leaf Village…that's an honorable dream. …When I look into your eyes, I don't see any hate, though I see pain. Yes, you've had a lot of pain in your life. But you don't hate because of it. …You're not like me. There's just…no hope for me.

Naruto: Sasuke, that's not true! There's hope for you! You just have to learn to be more…optimistic, and less…emo.

Sasuke: Naruto, look at me. I'm a demon. I can't change back, like you.

Naruto: ….

Sasuke: I would never be accepted back into the village. Not…as I am now.

Naruto: Sasuke…I know you're still good. You…look different, but deep inside…you're still good. …I know you are!

Sasuke: …I'm not sure what I am inside anymore.

(Sakura, who has been watching them in silence, finally speaks.)

Sakura: Sasuke, you are good! It's not what's on the outside that matters! I don't care if you look like a demon! I know it's still you in there!

Sasuke: It's not just how I look on the outside. It's how I feel. On the inside.

Naruto: Aw, come on, Sasuke! You know you're not evil!

Sasuke: …I guess.

Sakura comes over to them: So, are you guys done fighting?

Sasuke: …Yes.

Naruto: Yeah.

Sakura: Can we go, then?

Naruto: Yeah, let's get outta here.

Sasuke: And go where? If I try to leave, the villagers will see me.

Sakura realizing: What are you gonna do, Sasuke? …You can't hide anymore. You can't blend in with the people around you.

Sasuke: I know. …And I've come to a decision.

Naruto: A decision?

Sasuke meaningful look: Naruto, you can go home now.

Naruto: What? Why?

Sasuke: Please, Naruto. I need to be alone with Sakura.

Sakura: …Alone with me…?

Naruto: I'm not leaving!

Sasuke sigh: I didn't wanna have to do this, Naruto. But you leave me no other option.

Sasuke glamour: Naruto, go home.

Naruto glamoured: ….Okay.

(Naruto gives them both one last look, not an empty stare, but not a meaningful one, either. He then departs.)

Sakura: Um…why did you wanna be alone with me, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Sakura…I need to tell you something.

Sakura concerned: What is it?


	44. Chapter 44

(She unconsciously takes a step toward him, so that they are close.)

Sasuke: It's about…me.

Sakura: Is something wrong?

Sasuke: …You saw the way I acted when I was…possessed. By my demon. …And look at me now. I can't pass for human anymore.

Sakura: ….

Sasuke: I know you realize how dangerous I am when I'm like that. I felt your fear.

Sakura: …I was…a little afraid…

Sasuke: You were really afraid.

Sakura: …So?

Sasuke: …I can't control my hanyou. Not…anymore.

Sakura: But you can learn to control it, can't you?

Sasuke shakes head: I…can't. And I'm becoming increasingly dangerous not only to you, Sakura, but to everyone.

Sakura: T-that's…not true!

Sasuke ignoring her protests: Sakura, I have to ask you for a favor.

Sakura: Huh? Uh…sure, anything.

Sasuke: I need you to…take me down.

Sakura: …What?

Sasuke: I need you to put me out of my misery. …Please, stake me and end this. I need you to, so that my demon won't be able to hurt you, or anyone else.

Sakura: …N-no! Never! I…won't kill you!

Sasuke: Please, Sakura, put my soul to rest. Bring me eternal peace.

Sakura crying: Sasuke…is this…what you really want…?

Sasuke: Yes.

Sakura: But…what about the person you wanted to kill? That person…the one who 'wronged you'?

Sasuke: I can't live like this just for him. I would give him too much satisfaction, if he knew I was suffering like this.

Sakura: …So…you really want…me…to kill you?

Sasuke: I'm ready to face death.

(Sakura stares at the ground. She begins crying harder. Sasuke puts his finger under her chin, and forces her to look into his eyes.)

Sasuke: Sakura…please don't cry for me. My soul is tainted. It's been tainted with hatred and vendetta ever since…my brother, Itachi, …killed my entire family right in front of me when I was 8.

Sakura: What? …Sasuke, you never told me that.

Sasuke: I never told anyone that. But…I'm gonna be dead, anyway. I want someone to know. And maybe someday…you or Naruto could kill him for me.

Sakura: …Wait, he's the one who wronged you? You own brother…?

Sasuke: Yeah. …Please don't let him live. Don't let him take any more innocent lives.

Sakura: …Okay.

(Sakura is biting her lip, trying not to cry anymore. Sasuke puts his hands on her shoulders to steady her.)

Sasuke: Sakura, don't be sad. You're helping me. By you bringing me out of this world, you're setting me free. Free from the evil demon inside me. Free from my vampirism. Free from trying to kill Itachi.

Sakura: I know, but…it just seems so unfair! You're so young! And yet, your asshole brother will outlive you? It's not fair!

(Before she even realizes what's happening, they are kissing. Sakura realizes then that Sasuke must have started the kiss without even hesitating to ask her. She wraps her arms around him. She feels Sasuke in her mouth, and it's incredible. The minute or two that they kiss seems to last forever. When their kiss ends, Sakura can still taste Sasuke, and it's the best thing she's ever tasted. But Sasuke ends their moment of happiness when he hands her a small wooden stake. She looks at it for a moment, and then looks at Sasuke.)

Sakura: Sasuke…why do I have to be the one to do this?

Sasuke: I wouldn't have anyone else in the world do it.

Sakura: But…can't you…

Sasuke: My hanyou won't let me kill myself. It doesn't want this body to die.

(She grips the stake, still crying a little.)

Sasuke: Sakura, you have to do it. Now.

Sakura: …Sasuke…

(She holds the stake high, and then plunges it deep into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke winces, but then smiles.)

Sasuke: Sakura…thank you.

(Blood drips from the wound, and Sasuke falls to his knees. Sakura reaches out to steady him, but Sasuke eyes close, and he falls onto her.)

**I tried to kill the pain**

**But only brought more**

**I lay dying**

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**Will you be on the other side?**

**Or will you forget me?**

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied Christ?**

**Tourniquet?**

**My suicide?**

**-From "Tourniquet" by Evanescence**

(Sakura cries hysterically, feeling miserable and guilty. She is beyond grieving. She yanks the bloody stake from Sasuke's corpse. She speaks solemnly to herself.)

Sakura: Sasuke…wherever you are, I'm joining you.

(She stabs herself with the stake, aiming for her own heart. She strikes deeply, and feels the warm blood begin to leak onto her shirt. She pushes the stake in deeper, until she is past the point of pain. Her breathing slows, and her vision blurs. She can hear nothing but the sound of her own slowing heartbeat. Finally, she doesn't hear it at all. She speaks quietly, sounding choked and weak.)

Sakura: Sasuke…I love you. …I'll make your dream…come true.

(With her final breaths, she uses the stake to carve something into the ground near them. She then lays down next to Sasuke, and lets the impending darkness consume her. She breathes her last breath.)

**Death on its way, count me in,**

**Swimming in freedom within.**

**A day of passing in the passing of a day,**

**Realizing weakness of human reality.**

**April is gone and now we're left with memories.**

**The least you could do is respect my wishes, please.**

**I want to leave, I want to go.**

**Why do you torture me slowly?**

**My pain is unreal,**

**Eternally haunting me boldly.**

**Don't fight me from above,**

**Release me into love.**

**Don't tell me you adore,**

**Show me there is more.**

**I want to leave, I want to go.**

**Why do you torture me slowly?**

**Now!!**


	45. Epilogue

Epilogue

(A few days later, Naruto is sitting near a tree in the village, thinking about Sasuke and Sakura.)

Flashback

(Naruto wakes up the next morning, after Sasuke forced him to leave the woods. He looks around for Sakura, but can't find her anywhere in the village. Finally, he runs into Kakashi.)

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Man, am I glad I found you. Have you seen Sakura and Sasuke?

Kakashi: No. I don't think they ever returned from the forest.

Naruto: What? Never returned?? I gotta go look for them!

(He dashes off to the woods. When he gets there, he searches for a long time without finding anything. Then he finally discovers them.)

Naruto: Sasuke, Sakura? Why are you two asleep on the-

(He touches Sakura, and she is cold.)

Naruto: …Sakura?

(He gently puts her on her back.)

Naruto: Sakura, no!

(He sees her blood-soaked shirt, and the bloody stake on the ground.)

Naruto: No, Sakura…!

(He turns Sasuke over, and finds the same hole in his chest.)

Naruto: Sasuke, not you, too! No!

(Kakashi appears behind Naruto. Naruto doesn't notice him. Naruto sinks to the ground, weeping.)

Naruto: Sakura…

(He kneels next to her. He lifts her gently, and kisses her cold, lifeless lips.)

Naruto: Sakura, Sasuke…

(Kakashi surveys the scene in horror.)

Kakashi thinking: Were Sasuke and Sakura…murdered? Or…did one of them do this?

(Naruto holds the stake.)

Naruto: …Maybe I should be with them…

(He closes his eyes. Kakashi speaks to him.)

Kakashi: No, Naruto. Don't do it.

Naruto: Huh?

(He turns around to see Kakashi.)

Naruto hides his tears: …How long have you been here, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Long enough.

(He looks at Sasuke and Sakura.)

Kakashi: …I'm sorry about this. You shouldn't have been the first one to discover it. I should have gone to looks for them last night.

Naruto sniffle: Sensei…how could they have died? Were they…murdered?

Kakashi: I don't know.

(He bends down to inspect them closer.)

Kakashi: Naruto, do you notice something…strange…about Sakura?

Naruto looks her over: …Uh, no. Not really.

Kakashi: She's smiling.

Naruto: She is?

(He sees that she is smiling.)

Kakashi: She wouldn't have smiled if she was about to be murdered.

Naruto: …You're not saying…

Kakashi: She may have…killed herself.

Naruto: But what about Sasuke?

Kakashi: ….

Naruto: Wait a minute. You don't think…?

Kakashi: Sakura might have killed Sasuke.

Naruto: No way! She'd never kill anybody! Especially not Sasuke!

Kakashi: Naruto, I'm just saying…it's possible.

(Kakashi notices something under where Naruto is standing.)

Kakashi: Naruto, what's that under you?

Naruto: Huh?

(Naruto takes a step back.)

Naruto: It looks like…writing!

(There are words on the ground, in a bloody scrawl. These are the words Sakura wrote. They read, "**KILL ITACHI**".)

Naruto: Itachi? What's that?

Kakashi: I…don't know.

Naruto: Who wrote that, anyway?

Kakashi: It's hard to tell. It's very messy.

Naruto: And blood-stained.

Kakashi: If I had to take a guess, I'd say it's Sakura's handwriting. It looks a little like her usual style.

Naruto: …What do those words mean? "Kill Itachi"? It doesn't make any sense!

Kakashi: It's probably best to remember them, though. If Sakura wrote them right before she died, then they must be important. They must mean something.

Present

(Naruto is wondering why Sakura would've killed Sasuke, and then herself. He begins to cry a little. As he cries to himself, he notices a tree nearby, one that he did not see before. It is a beautifully bloomed cherry blossom tree.)

Naruto: Huh? Sakura trees don't bloom at this time of year.

(He stands up, and goes over to the tree. As a breeze blows gently through its pink flowered branches, it sounds as if the tree is talking, whispering to him.)

Naruto: It…sounds like the tree is…nah. I'm just imagining it.

(Some of the cherry blossoms fall from the tree. They fall into Naruto's cupped hands. He digs a small hole in the earth with his hands. He drops the blossoms into it, and covers them with dirt. To his surprise, they sprout immediately. They form a small but beautiful pink flower.)

Naruto: Wow, what a pretty flower. Its petals are pink, like Sakura's hair, and the stem is green like her eyes…I'm gonna call this flower 'My Sakura'.

Timeskip

(Nearly every day, Naruto has come to see his Sakura. He waters it every time, and is careful not to step on it or anything. He loves it because it reminds him of his deceased love.)

(Kakashi walks by him.)

Kakashi: Naruto, what are you doing?

Naruto: …I'm just thinking.

Kakashi: Is everything alright?

Naruto: Yeah.

Kakashi: You're still upset about Sakura, huh?

Naruto: …I don't wanna talk about it.

Kakashi: …Okay.

(He continues on his way.)

(Naruto looks at his Sakura.)

Naruto: It's been two weeks, but…it still feels like you're here. …I'll never forget you.

(He gets up, and begins to walk away. As he does, he turns around for one more look.)

Naruto: And I won't forget Sasuke, either. I guess…we were like brothers.

(He leaves. But as he walks away, he doesn't see Sakura sitting up in the tree, watching him. She is with Sasuke, who is also watching Naruto. She calls out to him. Naruto turns around, startled. He can't see anything, though.)

Naruto to himself: Did I just hear…?

(He shakes his head.)

Naruto: No, it couldn't have been.

(He continues on.)

Naruto: Sakura isn't alive…but I believe in angels.

**I can feel you far away,**

**Your hesitation matching mine.**

**Sadness left as the residue between uncompromising love**

**Between the blind seeking**

**The adoration of bright doorways**

**And sweet melodic voices.**

**I can feel you far away,**

**With your earthen eyes,**

**Catching the waves of unknown oceans.**

**Not born,**

**Harvesting the seeds of torn lullabies, in disguise,**

**Your grief matching mine,**

**Touching glasses toasting the totality of all time.**

**When lovers fought between the lines of red wine.**

**Pouring from the gashes left behind by the sweet petals**

_**Of a misunderstood rose.**_


End file.
